


We're not back yet

by YukkiAnMalin



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Ib (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, Fluffy Ib, Garry i love you, Gen, Memory Crannies, Other than abusing garry of course., Spoiler for those who never played the game, and more comedy, slight abuse of Garry, slight crossdressing at the end, what else can you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiAnMalin/pseuds/YukkiAnMalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our first fanfic: Garry and Ib thought they would finally make it back home after jumping into Fabricated World but instead, they awake somewhere else, will they find a way back home before the evil princess of Lucifenia decides to convict them to the death sentence or will their journey together continue? (Not that funny in the first few parts, charas are OOC for humor purposes.)<br/>We intend to bring more Ib Crossovers so feel free to suggest ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allen Avadonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malin's a/n: This is our first fanfic story so if there are any mistakes please have mercy on the reviews XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm sleepy cause it's 1am in the morning...
> 
> Garry: Don't worry you can have a nice rest after editing this...
> 
> Malin: Yeah...enjoy watching Garry get kidnapped and murdered peeps!
> 
> Garry: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?
> 
> Ib: Oh no...is Garry going to die?
> 
> Malin: Just kidding OwO
> 
> Garry: Please don't joke like that! *Stomps off angrily*
> 
> Ib: Garry, hold on!! *Follows Garry*
> 
> Malin: *Ignores Garry* I don't own anything, the creators of Ib(Kouri) and EC/Story of Evil Sub series(Akuno-P/Mothy) does! XD
> 
> Roles:  
> Malin - Garry, Elluka(Luka Megurine), Rilliane(Rin Kagamine)  
> Yukki - Gumillia(Gumi), Ib, Allen(Len Kagamine)  
> An - Betareader

* * *

**Prologue - Ib and Garry**

_As they made their way down the dark museum filled with eerie silence, the two made their way to the painting that was the cause of all this mess. They wished to get home as they have had their fill of being chased by paintings and running around._

_Hey, Garry? Are you sure that the painting will lead us home?" A quiet murmur filled the silence as the young girl asked her companion when they had finally found what they had been searching for all this while: The exit of the fabricated world._

_"Don't worry Ib, I'm sure it will," Was his reply. Little did he know that it would not only would it lead them outside, but also to a world that would be an even bigger mystery to them..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Allen Avadonia**

Garry woke up in a cold, dark and empty cell floor, the only lighting came from the small flame just outside the gates of the cell. Beside him was an unconscious Ib and outside of the gates, stood a blonde haired man all dressed in yellow and white. "Who are you? And where are we? Why are we locked up?" Garry asked the man harshly. He did not trust the man of fear that he was a painting like Mary and wanted to kill or harm either of them.

"My name is Allen Avadonia, servant of Princess Riliane Lucifen D' Autriche. You are in the deepest dungeon of Lucifenia and is currently charged for trespassing and violence." Answered the mysterious man. He had hair the color of gold and spoke with demeanor, fit enough to be royalty but seemed to be just a humble servant. (a/n:for those who don't know, these are Len and Rin's names respectively in The Evillious Chronicles)

"Ahahaha...that's a very funny joke Mr. Allen..." Garry laughed awkwardly, "Are you a painting?" He asked warily, making sure that he kept his distance away from the gate for fear of being harmed. He reached into his pockets in search of his rose, but found them gone. "Where did you put my things?!"

"Your things? Ah, you must refer to the lighter and the handkerchief, they have both been placed in a safe place so you need not worry about them. As for the little girl's items, I placed them together with yours so that it wouldn't be lost or mixed up." The servant replied with a slight bow as he answered the questions of the foreign man. One thing made him curious about the two foreigners was they had simply appeared out of nowhere into the royal hall. Thank goodness the Princess had left otherwise they would have suffered an even more worse punishment besides being locked up. Much worse...

"You still haven't answered my questions about you being a painting. And where did you put our roses?!" Garry questioned as fiercely as he dared. The last thing he remembered was going through the Fabricated World painting together with Ib in hopes of it returning them to the real world but instead, he woke up here, an unknown and creepy place with no one but him, Ib and the guy who claimed himself to be Allen Avadonia. He looked towards Ib and protectively stood in front of her. "You didn't do anything to Ib either did you?"

"Don't you think it's rude not to introduce yourself at least, all I know is that you are a man whom fell from above and landed on the throne? And no I did not do anything to those "roses" you speak of as they were not with you when we did a quick search in both your clothes. We did not do anything to either of you as we had no reason to, unless you committed a serious crime that is. Also, please refrain from calling me a painting as I am very much alive." Allen's voice showed a hint of anger at being accused of his wrongdoing but still remained calm as he stepped out from the darkness, revealing his face with that action.

"Uh...I-I'm so sorry I was...just...trying to make sure you weren't here to hurt us..." Garry said, stuttering half the time. "Are you sure that you saw no roses on us? I'm pretty sure I had it with me before I left the gallery..." One of his arms was across his chest and the other resting on top of it, his right hand fisted up to hold up his face as it tilted to the side, thinking out loud really hard and trying to recall what happened. "One should have been blue and in my pocket, the other should have been with Ib, hers was red. Did you really not see them?" He asked once more, just for confirmation. "Because they're really important, without it, we might lose our lives."

"I can assure you that they were not with you when we searched you. You have not introduced yourself yet. Do you expect me to just call you sir and lady?" Allen's voice returned to its original tone and no anger could be detected. Just then he noticed that the young girl was starting to wake up and hid his face in darkness once again.

"Oh um I'm so sorry...My name is Garry and this is-" He was gesturing to himself as he said his name and was about to turn and introduce Ib to Allen but interrupted himself when he saw Ib slowing stirring awake. "Oh Ib! Ib! Are you awake? Are you okay? Do you feel pain anywhere?" He started assaulting her with questions about her well being while kneeling down to adjust his position to suit hers and gently holding onto her shoulders and inspecting her for injuries. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?" His voice was really rushed and gentle, as if he was afraid any loud and harsh noises would hurt Ib.

"I'm fine Garry and slow down with the questions please, I'm starting to have a headache," Murmured the young girl. She slowly sat up rubbing her temples as she took in her surroundings. She saw straws and hays around her and bars surrounding them keeping them trapped in. _"What? Where the heck am I? Wait... I'M IN A CAGE WITH GARRY BESIDE ME EVEN THOUGH WE SHOULD HAVE MADE OUT OF THE FABRICATED WORLD!"_ Ib's thoughts ran wild at the sudden realization and did not notice the young man that stood on the other side of those bars. "Garry, where are we? What are we doing here? I thought we jumped into the painting and got out of the fabricated world, so why are we here? Weren't we supposed to be at home already? We didn't get caught by the paintings did we? Is this heaven? Or hell?" This time, it was her turn to start asking the questions.

"Oh I'm sorry Ib...no we're neither in heaven nor hell, we're apparently in some dungeon...I'm not sure if we made it out of that twisted gallery...but one thing I know for sure is that our roses are gone. Allen-" Garry turned to look at Allen, slightly jerking his head to Allen's direction to gesture towards him before continuing his sentence, "-said when we appeared on their...throne...they did a search on us and all they found was the handkerchief and lighter, no roses and no keys. And he's not a painting don't worry." Garry tried to reassure Ib with a kind smile. "Anyway you're not hurt are you Ib?"

She shook her head in response to his question.  _"Allen?"_  She thought as she followed the direction of his eyes, she noticed a boy standing outside their cell, half concealed in darkness. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Um… Could you explain what happened after we left the fabricated world? My memories are a little fuzzy right now. And if you don't mind, could you tell me exactly where we are?" Ib asked with a smile as she relaxed when she realized that the boy wasn't a painting.

"As I said to your companion just a while ago, you currently in Lucifenia's lowest dungeon and both of you are charged with trespassing and violence. The both of you just suddenly appeared in the middle of the royal hall and landed on the throne and starting thrashing around. Many of our guards were injured but the rest of us remain unscathed." Was the reply. Allen usually did not like to repeat, but considering the situation, he thought that he should let it go.

"Started trashing around?" Garry repeated in confusion, "I'm not sure the both of us remember doing that at all." He paced around the small cell, trying to remember any small details that he might have forgotten after waking up. "The only thing I can remember is going through the painting and waking up here. No thrones, no guards, no violence, nothing. How about you Ib? Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't. Like I said, my memories are a little fuzzy but I'm sure I'm not capable of doing that. I'm just a 9 year old girl," Ib replied. For once, she felt scared about losing her memories as they might reveal something horrible.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you. It was you, Mister Garry." The hidden man explained, "After seeing where you were and the situation you were in, you were hysterical and tried to get out of it but injured some of the guards in the process. We knocked you out a little too hard so you might forget some things but eventually they will return. Don't worry, it's nothing serious but we still have to detain you for good reasons."

"What?! It was me? Are you sure?" Garry asked with surprise. "Argh!" He groaned in pain as he suddenly collapsed to the ground, barely holding on to his consciousness. "My head...hurts..." He whispered softly, every word was laced with pain. His eyes closed in an attempt to reduce the pain, but he started getting visions of waking up with Ib beside him in a grandly decorated room and many armored people were surrounding them.

Afraid that he was being attacked by statues from the gallery, he started attacking the armored people but he suddenly blacked out. His eyes widened in shock, realizing that the vision was a part of his memory and what Allen said was really true. "I really did attack them..." He murmured.

"So you finally remember. Anyway, Miss Ib could be let free with a little reasoning but your charge is quite serious so I'm not sure that you'll get away from it that easily." The young man declared as he stepped further into the darkness seeming as if he was pulled into it, "I have to leave and report to the Princess that you are awake. I will answer your questions further after I return." With that, he left without a hint of sound and left the two prisoners to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued!
> 
> Malin: I think I'm being mean to Garry...
> 
> Yukki(a/n:its a shared account): Don't worry it's not you, mostly me XD
> 
> Garry: Why are you so mean to me *Breaks down crying*
> 
> Ib: Don't cry Garry, I won't be mean to you
> 
> Garry: Oh Ib, I don't know what to do without you
> 
> Yukki: And so we have the end of the first chapter
> 
> Malin: We look forward to seeing you in the next one OwO
> 
> Yukki: Also if you don't mind, please review otherwise we might stop updating the story. Even if this is just the first chapter...


	2. Riliane Lucifen D' Autriche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yaaaay XD I'm so happy!
> 
> Riliane: Shut up and get on with it, I want to appear soon
> 
> Malin: But we just got our first review and we got a good one :3
> 
> Yukki: I know you're happy Malin, I'm happy too. But if you want the readers to be happy, say the disclaimer already
> 
> Ib: I want everyone to be happy so please Malin?
> 
> Malin: Oh alright. We own everything if pigs can fly on their own
> 
> Ib: Thank you
> 
> Garry: No that's not right, you should name the respective owners!
> 
> Riliane: Shut up, commoner. Let me appear or I'll make sure your head rolls.
> 
> Garry: *Gulps*

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche**

A blonde and long-haired lady sat lavishly on a soft and velvet chair, reading a thick book from some famous author in the past. Her attire was one fitted for a princess, a long bright yellow gown that was showing a bit of her skin at the shoulders and hands. It was decorated with orange ribbons that had white outlines; under the yellow layer of her dress, there were two layers of white frilly fabric.

At the top of her dress, a white outlined with frills collar was present, tied together with one of the orange ribbons and clipped with a yellow rose brooch. On her neck, a matching bright yellow choker made of ribbons was there and on her hair, two clips decorated with black roses was in place, holding up her long bangs. Her long hair was tied up neatly in a bun with yet another matching ribbon of yellow. "Hmm...Allen? Is that you?" She asked, not looking up from her book as she heard someone approaching her.

"Yes Princess, I'm here to report on the two prisoners we caught earlier. They have both woken up and are now in the dungeon waiting for your orders." Allen announced his arrival and knelt in respect to the princess. He took a quick peek at her and lowered his eyes almost immediately as if he was afraid that she would eat him up if caught in the act. " _She looks as beautiful as always_ ," The young servant complimented her in his mind and stayed in his position until further orders were made.

Riliane took a bookmark and placed it in between the pages she was reading. "Finally they woke up..." She said. She put her book down on the small round table beside her chair and stood up. "It's almost tea time, I'll deal with them later. For now just leave them locked up in the dungeon until I give further orders." Riliane looked at Allen. "Are you preparing tea today?" She asked, walking towards the huge library's exit as she did so.

"Yes, I'm preparing the tea for today," He said as he rose and led the Princess to the garden's pagoda and started preparing the tea. "Today's tea will be Ceylon tea using the Royal Dolton dishes. I've also prepared your favorite snack, Brioche, to complement the tea." As he said it, Allen placed the tray of snacks in front of her and started pouring the tea. (A/N: We have no idea if that goes well. Let's just pretend it does.)

Riliane smiled at the food. "Good. I was looking forward to eating Brioche today." She said while picking up her fork and knife. As she ate elegantly, she was thinking of what to do with the new prisoners. "Hey Allen. What do you think would be a suitable punishment for the trespassers? Especially since one of them was being so violent." She asked, taking small, elegant bites out of her snack.

"Uh... Excuse my impudence but why do you leave the decision to me? You are the Princess and you are the one who should make the decision, not a humble servant like me." Allen exclaimed slightly with his calm look wiped off his face. He did not want to decide the punishment of the prisoners as he disliked seeing bloodshed. If he chose a punishment, the other officials might regard it as either too harsh or too relaxed as he did not know the standards for a suitable punishment. "I'm sure you have an idea of how to deal with them don't you, Your Highness?"

Riliane glared at Allen. "Of course I do you fool! Can't I just ask for your opinion?" She dropped her glare and continued eating. "Maybe I should just dispose of them like I usually do." She thought out loud. "Or I could see if they could be useful to me in any way."

"..." Allen was at a loss of words upon hearing that. The prisoners had not committed a serious offence so there wasn't really a need to dispose of them and he doubt that they would be of any use to them, after all they were just a little girl and weak young man who was just overprotective of his companion.

He quickly tried thinking of something that could save them from getting hurt but he could not come up with suitable ideas. All he could do was to assure the safety of Ib as she was just a bystander but unfortunately for Garry, he had to suffer worse.

She put down her fork and knife. "Allen, I'll give the two of them a chance to prove worth keeping alive. They have a month to impress me and if they fail to do so, they both die. Understood?" She ordered.

Her sky blue eyes that were similar to Allen's were emotionless and empty. "And I also want an explanation as to how they got into the throne room undetected. Ask the wretched Court Mage Elluka Clockworker for me would you?" Her voice now contained a hint of hatred and disgust, Elluka and her apprentice were always against her rule and until now, it did not change. (A/N: Actually? She hates Leonhart more. BUT for the sake of this story....Here enters the hatred of Elluka!)

"Y-Yes Your Highness," Was the reply of the young man. He did not know of a way to stop the Princess' actions and soon surrendered himself to her decision.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the dungeon**

Silence filled the dungeon after the departure of Allen and the tension started to threaten them when a sudden voice rang out, "Hey Garry, what do you think what will happen to us? I mean, we just appeared out of nowhere and started assaulting them. We can't tell them what happened as usually it's unlikely for that to happen, almost impossible." Ib suddenly burst out. The sudden exclamation scared Garry out of his wits as Ib's voice filled the room. Her voice seemed louder as they had been left in silence after Allen had left and it had surprised him.

Garry put a reassuring hand on Ib. "I'm not sure Ib, but we can only tell the truth. Who knows what will happen if we don't?" He said. "But don't worry, I'm sure we're a huge step closer to home! Our roses are gone Ib! That means nothing can hurt us with it anymore! And it also means we aren't in the twisted Gallery, Ib, We must be closer to home." His voice was shaky at first, but eventually it got stronger and he was starting to believe what he was saying himself.

"Really Garry? Are you sure?" Ib questioned as she turned to look at him. He had a reassuring smile on his face which seemed to relieve her of her suspicions but she still had a bad feeling about this. It felt as if Garry was going to be in trouble sometime later and she felt herself tense up at that thought.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Garry smiled once again and then he looked away, covering his face with his long fringe. " _You'll be fine Ib, it's only myself I have to worry about._ " He thought in his mind silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued~
> 
> Malin: *Sigh* Finally it's done! Chapter 2!
> 
> Ib: Banzai! ^^
> 
> Malin: But why am I always saying the disclaimer?
> 
> Yukki: Uhh because...I just like you to do it.
> 
> Malin: Aw okay OwQ
> 
> Garry: I'm so miserable...Riliane's really evil...
> 
> Riliane: Who're you calling evil you miserable scoundrel from nowhere?!
> 
> Garry: Sorry! *Runs away*
> 
> Ib: Ah- Wait for me! *Runs after*
> 
> Malin: Me too!


	3. Elluka 'Clockworker' and Gumillia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is loooooooong...
> 
> Garry: Why do we have to force you to say the disclaimer all the time?
> 
> Malin: Because it's a pain in the...because it's annoying.
> 
> Ib: Just a few words?
> 
> Malin: It's still annoying...
> 
> Allen: I'll prepare some tea for you and Yukki if you say it.
> 
> Malin: Are you serious?! OwO
> 
> Allen: Along with snacks if you like. *Smiles*
> 
> Malin: WE OWN NOTHING! KOURI OWNS HIS IB, AKUNO-P/MOTHY OWNS HIS EC AND UH...EVERYTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO PEOPLE THAT ISN'T US!
> 
> Yukki: Thanks for that Malin, because I really wanted some snacks. (yes we are crazy about tea and snacks)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Elluka 'Clockworker' and Gumillia**

In one of the castle's many rooms, Elluka Clockworker, the castle's Court Mage, was trying to teach her apprentice a spell. "No no no! You're not focusing enough Gumillia! If you don't focus then this spell won't work!" She scolded angrily. Gumillia visibly flinched at the hint of anger. "Argh, tell you what, we'll take a break. I'm sure you're tired by now." Elluka smiled gently despite the exhaustion, a rare occurrence even to her apprentice, Gumillia.

"I-I'm very sorry Miss Elluka, I promise I will try harder," Gumillia apologized fervently as she wasn't paying much attention, considering what happened a few days ago. Rumors were spreading that two people, a man and a young girl, had managed to infiltrate the castle but got discovered when they fell and landed on the throne.

Elluka sat down on a chair calmly and signaled for Gumillia to do the same. "Well, I'm sure you have heard the rumors by now right? The one of the young man and little girl infiltrating the castle. What do you suppose their motive is?" She asked, as if reading Gumillia's mind.

"I heard from some of the castle maids that they wore strange clothes so I presume that they are not from here," Gumillia deduced as she walked her way to her teacher and to a chair beside her. "Maybe they are from a different world that we don't know about and somehow landed here in the castle." She said as she sat down.

"Could be..." Elluka said, "There's also the possibility that they come from a different kingdom...although if you really think about it, the servants won't think their clothes is weird if it's just from another kingdom." Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me, Allen. I wish to speak to you."  Was the reply from the other side of the door. Gumillia then hurried to open the door to allow him to come in.

Suddenly, he felt something hugging him as he began to fall, "Allen! (Random A/N from Malin: I read from Evillious wiki that she likes to take a crack on others, esp Allen. So...yeah XD) I haven't seen you in awhile how are you?" He soon found his footing and managed to stand properly, realizing the cause of his lost of footing.

Gumillia had glomped him with so much force that he couldn't carry the weight of it and was going to fall. "Please refrain from doing that in the future, Miss Gumillia..." Allen sighed as he tried to remove himself from the lady's clutches.

"No, I like doing it and no one can stop me!" Gumillia exclaimed as she hugged the boy even tighter, causing his actions to be futile.

"Anyway, the Princess would like to meet with you, Miss Elluka regarding the two trespassers matter. She suspects you were behind it and would like a chat with you." Allen continued, giving up on resisting Gumillia as he knew it would be a waste of energy.

Elluka watched with amusement as Gumillia glomped Allen happily, like she usually did whenever they met. However, at the sound of the word Princess, her face turned ugly. "Alright Allen, I'll make my way to her. Meanwhile, enjoy being crushed to death with love from Gumillia!~" Elluka teased, winking at Gumillia and Allen before she squeezed her way out of the room. "No wait, on second thought, I don't know where she is. Lead me there."

Allen turned to look at Gumillia, who was smiling happily and was totally oblivious to anything going on around her. It almost seemed like she just had a sugar rush instead of training. "Um...Miss Gumillia...Please let go..." Allen said.

Gumillia still remained stubborn and held tightly onto Allen, in fact, she held on so tightly that it was getting impossible for Allen to breathe properly now.  
  
"Alright Gumillia, enough hugging him. We need to go now before the Princess murders us for taking a long time." Elluka sarcastically said, still waiting for Allen to lead the way, although Elluka knew that if she wasn't the court mage, it was possible that she'd be beheaded just for that very reason long ago.

"Coming~" With that she finally let go of Allen. oughedAllen c a few times, he wanted to complain about how hard Gumillia squeezed him, but decided not to make the Princess wait. Allen started to lead them towards the throne room. 

* * *

"We're here," were Allen's words as he pushed open the huge and beautifully decorated doors that led them to the Princess.

It was decorated in red and yellow roses and had gold fixed into the rim of the heavy doors. Gumillia still could not get used to the sight of the room as it continued to amaze her. Allen stayed by the door and after they were properly in the room, he closed the door and left the three alone. Riliane looked at Elluka with annoyance. "You're slow." She spat out.

Elluka knelt to the ground reluctantly, as required by everyone who was in the presence of the Princess and Gumillia did the same. Elluka ignored her comment about being slow. "Princess Riliane, I have heard you requested my presence. How may I be of help to you?"

The Princess smiled at Elluka. "I was hoping you could tell me how a mere weak man and little girl could pass through our castle defenses undetected until they fell onto MY throne." She said, slightly angry at the thought.

Elluka was still kneeling down, "Probably they came from another world and entered ours by accident. There's no explainable way for them to fall into the throne room from above without creating a hole on the ceiling." She said, "And there's also the fact that their clothes are unusual." She added.

Riliane nodded at Elluka's theory, it was something that didn't make sense to her but as it came from the wisest person in the Kingdom, it made sense at the same time. " _A different world? Is that possible?"_  She thought. "How would you know or not if they came by accident?" She asked.

"I'm just making guesses." Elluka said. "A small little girl and young man wouldn't purposely come here looking for trouble would they? You could go ask them for their reason of travelling." She suggested.  
  
Riliane stood up. "That's a good idea. Miss Elluka. Thank you for your help." She sarcastically remarked, "I shall be off to see them personally right now." She said and walked out of the room. "Allen, lead me the way to the trespassers." She ordered.

"Yes Princess," Allen bowed as he saw the princess exit the room and led her towards the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!
> 
> Yukki: Chapter three all done!
> 
> Riliane: Finally...I'm so awesome in this story!
> 
> Malin: Uh...right...
> 
> Elluka: That doesn't sound right, I'm even more powerful than you, mortal!
> 
> Gumillia: Ouch...
> 
> Riliane: Say what now?!
> 
> Allen: Ummm Princess! It's snack time!
> 
> Riliane: Oh my! I can't miss that now can I? *Walks off with Allen*
> 
> Malin: Ahhaha... thanks for reading! Please please please pleaseeeee review and favorite and follow? Please?
> 
> Ib: I'll make cookies for reviewers!
> 
> Yukki: And also, for whoever can guess what will happen to Garry and Ib, they will also get Ib's cookies!
> 
> Garry: Uh... Is something bad going to happen to us?
> 
> Yukki: Maybe...maybe not...who knows?
> 
> Garry: OwO'' O-okay...
> 
> Malin: *Runs to where Riliane's having snack* COOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS and tea XD
> 
> Riliane: ...Get out of my sight you disgusting commoner.
> 
> Malin: Aww okay... *Walks off sadly*
> 
> Yukki: See you next chapter XD


	4. Granted Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Wahhhhh, I hate my Co-Curriculum activities! DX
> 
> Malin: Not me who said it *Raises her hands and walks away* (I get the end section today XD)
> 
> Garry: What's wrong, Yukki? You don't usually throw tantrums like that...
> 
> Yukki: No, nothing's wrong... BESIDES THE FACT THAT I HATE CO-CURRICULUM ACTIVITIES!
> 
> Riliane: Ugh shut up, you're disturbing the silence
> 
> Yukki: No, you shut up. I can make you disappear or embarrass yourself if I want to, I'm the one writing the story here.
> 
> Ib: Calm down Yukki, your starting to scare me *Cowers in fear*
> 
> Yukki: Oh sorry 'bout that, anyway I should start letting you read the story. So, Kouri owns her Ib and Mothy/Akuno-P owns his evil sub series. We only own the plot and this story.
> 
> Malin: And one more thing. Elluka and Gumillia are very...OOC...because we don't know their true characters as they only appear in the novels and we both don't have any of the novels. Neither can we read them. So pardon the OOC-ness. 
> 
> Yukki: It helps the crack XD

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Granted Wish**

When they arrived, Allen warned the Princess. "Be careful of your steps, the floor is uneven as no one visits this place oft-" As he said it, Princess Riliane accidentally missed a step only to fall back into Allen's arms, "Are you okay Princess? Geez, right when I said it too." With that he carefully helped the princess onto her feet.

"Thank you Allen. I shall be more careful from now on." She said. "We're arriving soon right?"

"Yes. In fact, we're already here," he announced as he made his way into the secluded room and broke the eerie silence that was starting to form.

Garry looked up from staring at the ground at the sudden voice of someone. "Is someone there?" He asked.

The princess walked forward and stepped into the light, revealing herself. "I am Princess Riliane Lucifen D' Autriche. Kneel down before me you fools!" She commanded.

Garry immediately complied. "Ib, do what I'm doing. Now." He said sternly.

"Okay," she whispered as she followed the actions of her companion.

Riliane smiled smugly at the sight of two of them. "Now then, weird people who came from nowhere tell me, how did you get here and why?" She demanded.

"Uh...we were looking for a way to go home together but we ended up here." Garry replied.

"Is that so?" She asked. "Little girl, tell me if what this seaweed haired friend of yours say is true."

"It's true Miss. I want to go home because I want to see my mom and dad..." Ib lowered her head as she answered truthfully.

Riliane felt pity at the sight of the two of them, the girl especially, looking so lost and lonely and reminded Riliane of her when she was younger.

* * *

_"Whe- Where's Alexiel?" Riliane was breathless due to her high fever and had to stay in bed but she knew that her brother should have burst into the room ages ago. She felt lonely as there were only maids there to attend to her and they did not comfort her or relieve the loneliness in her heart, only Alexiel had the ability to do that and he wasn't here._

_"Alexiel is gone, hon. He won't be back in a long time..." one of the maids revealed the truth to her that Alexiel was dead and won't return._

_"Wha-" she couldn't believe her ears. The brother that loved her so much that would be willing to dirty or injure himself for her sake was gone! Since that day on, no one cared about her and left her alone to play by herself and to relieve the loneliness in her heart._

* * *

No one cared about Riliane and she was often shoved aside. Until she became the ruler of the kingdom of course. "Fine...I'll let the two of you live until you find your way back home. But you! The seaweed haired guy! You'll be charged to work for me until you find your way back home because you attacked several of my guards for practically nothing!"

"Wh-what?!" Garry exclaimed, his eyes were wide open with shock. "Um...wh-what kind of work may I ask?"

"You shall clean the toilets of the castle. And make sure it's sparkly clean, or I will convict you to death." She threatened, her smile clearly smug and enjoying the look of despair on his face.

"Garry..." Ib did not dare defy the words of the princess but she did not want to see Garry cleaning the toilets either. So she plucked up her courage and asked," Ah um... C-Can you please give Garry a slightly better punishment? I don't want to see my only friend suffer..."

"No!" Riliane shouted. "Starting tomorrow Allen, you will lead him to the toilets and let him clean them. The girl may follow if she wishes but make sure she doesn't help, and you better not help either. I trust you are strong enough to handle the two of them," She ordered,  "They look so weak and fragile. I wish to go back now." She snickered as she walked away from the cell.

"Yes Princess," Allen led her towards the stairs. He shot an apologetic look towards the both of them before he followed his princess back to the castle.

As the two of them left, Garry caught the apologetic look and smiled at him. "The Princess sure is scary huh?" He asked Ib, slightly shuddering at the thought. "But they look so alike...it's almost as if...they are twins or something..."

"I know what you mean..." Was the reply. She had seen stuff like this before where there were people in the world would look alike but never thought that she would have the chance to see it, especially not in a situation like this.

* * *

As Riliane was walking back with Allen she gave him new orders. "Allen, I want you to tell Elluka and whatever-her-name-is to help the prisoners find their way home. And I would also like to know if Prince Kyle will be coming for dinner tonight."

"Alright princess, whatever you say," Allen smiled at the thought that Riliane had let them off with just a simple punishment. Usually she would not be so forgiving, she would either ignore their pleas or not even listen their excuses or reasons and just dispose of them. He was starting to get suspicious as to whether she was getting to be softer. "Prince Kyle would be visiting and staying for dinner tonight. He will be arriving in an hour."

Riliane smiled widely at the thought of her crush and fiancé coming over. "Oh is that so? Then I'll have to get dressed right now!" And with that, she ran off to her chamber, leaving Allen behind to accomplish her orders.

In her chamber, a few maids were already waiting and had prepared her a new dress and some jewelry for her.

Few minutes later, she received news of Prince Kyle's arrival and went to greet him formally. "Hello Prince Kyle, thank you for making the trip to come to our kingdom from all the way at Marlon. Dinner shall be served soon in a few minutes time."

Prince Kyle nodded and smiled his usual charming smile at her. "I thank you for inviting me over for dinner as you usually do. And I'm happy to see you again, Princess Riliane. How are you holding up with ruling the Kingdom?" He asked, feigning concern for his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Oh, it's been good." She replied, her own mind was also somewhere else, her heart beating fast and her face totally flushed red. After the dinner, Prince Kyle left but Riliane was still in a good mood, dancing around happily in her bedroom. "Allen! Kyle said he was happy to see me!"

"Good for you Princess," Allen replied. He replied with a good stature as he did not want to ruin her happiness. She was scary when she was angry and he knew that Prince Kyle did not mean what he had said as his mind was somewhere else. "Mister Garry has completed his task for today, and has returned to his cell," He had a hint of hesitation in his voice which was obvious and it was probably because he did not dare ask anything of the Princess of fear of being punished.

"Hm?" she stopped dancing around when she noticed the random report that came out of nowhere and the hesitation in Allen's voice. "What is it Allen? Is something wrong? Did any of the prisoners hurt you?!" She was really angry by now, ready to stomp her way to the dungeon and personally deal with them.

"No, no. Don't worry they did not do anything to me so calm down. I was just wondering um... if you could give them a small room for them since they are going to be released. Then it wouldn't be so troublesome for me and for them. They can even help Miss Elluka find a way to get home," Allen told Riliane what he was thinking about in case she did anything rash.

Riliane raised a brow. "That? Coming from you?" She said. "You don't usually suggest things like this. What did they do to you Allen?" She was even angrier now if that was even possible. "Did they threaten you?"

"I assure you my dear Princess, they did not threaten me or harm me in any form or manner. I just felt pity for them, especially Miss Ib as she somehow reminds me of..." Allen hesitated once more as he was not sure whether he should continue and mention about their past, which was clear to him that Riliane does not remember a single thing. He was nevertheless afraid that she would get angry and start having a temper.

"Reminds you of who Allen?" Riliane asked but decided to not wait for his answer. "Whatever. Since you think they're so pitiful, go ahead and prepare them a room of your choice, as long as it's reasonable. You may want to go ahead and prepare some decent food for them as well."

His eyes shined as he heard that, they could finally be led out of prison! "Thank you Princess! You really are the best!" he gave her a bright smile and went off to prepare a room for the new arrivals. It took him a few days, because of his other duties, but he made sure the room was prepared for the two of them. He hesitated putting them in the same room at first, but seeing as they were already sharing the same cell, he carried on with his preparations. He included fresh clothes, a dresser for them to use, two separate beds and blankets as well as other necessities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!
> 
> Malin: Firstly and most importantly, Me and Yukki are BOTH going to be on hiatus for...some time...until about 5th Dec. Because we have stuffs to do and won't be able to come online at all.
> 
> Garry: So...we'll be asleep until you come back?
> 
> Malin: Yeah. More or less.
> 
> Ib: Ohhh...
> 
> Malin: Well I'll like to thank people who takes the time to read this story. Thank you for reading! *Bows* XD
> 
> Yukki: Just wanted to say... I added in my own version of how Riliane lost her brother and memories...My theory's that her brain was fried due to her high fever so she forgot...
> 
> Malin: This story's ending soon *Sob* so reviews?
> 
> Yukki: Yeah, we decided to stop at Chapter 10 so we'll try to finish it by then. Unless you want us to continue then give us more reviews please DX


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I HATE RILLY! DX(A/n: Rilly is Yukki's mom's code name, so we can talk about her without her knowing in case she's nearby.)
> 
> Malin: Hiya guys! Sorry about the hiatus thing, I'm back temporarily from that sucky camp of mine, and Yukki was back a long time ago. But unfortunately we do this story together so she couldn't post without me XD
> 
> Yukki: Yup! I know we mentioned on the last chapter that this chapter will only be posted some time after 5th Dec but oh well, we got it done before then.
> 
> Malin: Yup! And I'll probably need to get back on hiatus again DX from 5th-7th Dec, BUT DON'T WORRY! We'll try to post chapters during that period.
> 
> Yukki: Yeah, so here you are. Presenting chapter 5! Oh and we don't own anything here but our plot!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Promise**

Quite a few days had passed when Garry sighed and sat down on the ground of the dungeon. He had just completed his punishment as required and was clearly tired. "Do you think the princess will fulfill my request?" He asked out loud. He made a request to Allen a few minutes ago for at least Ib to stay in a better room than the dungeon but Allen himself wasn't sure she would be okay with it.

"What request Garry?" Ib did not know of the favor that Garry had asked for as she was walking in front of them and the two made sure to keep their voices as low as possible.

"Huh? Oh nothing much Ib I was just asking if it was alright for you to have a better place to sleep than this. That's all." He replied with a sweet smile. "A girl like you deserve better than a cold and dark cell to sleep in."

"B-but Garry, should we do that? I'm afraid that the princess might get mad," From the looks of it, the Princess was not a really nice person, unlike in fairy tales, and she was afraid that she would punish Garry even more if the proposal was to be rejected.

Garry laughed nervously. "Even so, I believe it's worth a try. Who knows? We might be lucky again and she'll fulfill our request. Apparently Allen's close to the Princess, he's almost always by her side you know? We may have a better chance since we're asking Allen to help us." He said.

"I know what you mean. Everything is worth a try but still..." Ib could not help but feel scared at the thought of the Princess giving Garry a worst punishment,  _if_ it could get any worse that is, not that her innocent and young mind would know.

Garry leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. Ib had spoken so softly that he didn't even hear her talk and he was too tired to even know she was talking. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep but heard some footsteps approaching their cell, which awoke him. "Who's there?" He asked sloppily, yet his eyes was still wary of the approaching stranger.

"Calm down, it's just me," Came the reply as Allen hurried down the stairs excitedly to deliver the good news. "The Princess has agreed to give you one of the unoccupied servant rooms, you don't have to stay here anymore!" He said as he unlocked the padlock which prevented the two from escaping.

"What? Really?" Garry immediately snapped out of his fatigue and stood up, almost slamming himself onto the cell bars in excitement. "You're not joking right? Did she say we have to be chained up or anything to prevent our escape or us attacking them?" Garry asked in a rush but was equally happy to get out of the cell along with Ib.

"No, you are free to roam about in your room as long as you perform your duties accordingly," He smiled as he said this and for some reasons, he felt as happy and excited as the two were even though he wasn't in the same situation as them.

Garry smiled and turned to face Ib. "Yes! We did it Ib! We no longer have to stay in this cell anymore! We can have a decent bed to sleep on now Ib!" He said cheerfully as he hugged her.

Ib was looking at the two boys with a shocked expression as she didn't expect the Princess to accept it. She was still happy though as her back was starting to ache from the sleepless nights on the floor.

Garry turned to look at Allen. "Could you show us the way to our bedrooms?" He asked politely, holding Ib's hand in his. He was still smiling cheerfully as he got out of the cell.

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to intrude in others rooms now would I?" Allen replied cheerfully as he led the ex-prisoners to their rooms in the servants' quarters.

* * *

As he led them in, Garry looked at it with an amazed expression. It was supposed to be a place for a servant to stay in but it looked too lavish to be one. Ib wasn't that shocked, instead, she was relieved as she was used to it at home. She belonged to one of the aristocratic families back at home.

"Wow this place is amazing! Are you sure this is a servant's room? It looks like a guest room for a prince to sleep in!" Garry exclaimed as he examined the room in detail, walking around it. "Do you have a room like this too Allen?"

"Uh..." He wasn't sure as to what he should say as he did not reveal his information that could disclose the relationship between him and Riliane, after all, he was one of the most trusted servants of Riliane. "Um yeah, kind of..." Was his answer in the end. He did not want the two to start getting suspicious.

"Your Princess must be really rich if she can afford this many amazing looking servant rooms!" Garry exclaimed, he didn't notice the lie Allen told at all because he was too happy to do so. "Ib, isn't it amazing?"

"Huh? Uh, not really..." Ib admitted as her own room was way better than this.

Garry was confused. "Are you kidding? It's huge, it's got two soft and large beds with amazing decorations and well, it's just nice. Or is your room bigger than this?" He asked with a curious expression. He knew that Ib was from a well to do family from her clothes but he did not know how her house looks like, or even how rich her family was.

"Uh yeah, why? Isn't it normal to have a room as big as these at least?" Ib asked with an innocent and curious expression. She truly believed that one had to have a room as big as this even for a beggar.

"Um, no Ib. It's not normal to have a room as big or nice like this. Only rich people can afford a room like this to live in." Garry said. "It's amazing how you think a room like this is only normal."

"Really?" Ib looked questioningly at Garry as she once again took in the contents of the room. " _Then I guess I'm rich_ …" She thought. Allen laughed as he looked at the pair of them and was reminded of a comedic duo that the Princess had invited a few weeks ago.

"Yeah really..." Garry took one last look around the room before sitting down on one of the beds. Then he suddenly realized something. "Oh yeah speaking of which I still haven't fulfilled my promise yet!"

"Huh? What promise, Garry?" Ib couldn't remember what promise did they make towards each other after all that had happened. Allen was equally confused as Ib.

"Remember my promise to you? That when we get out of the creepy gallery we would go eat macaroons together?" He said. "But I don't think this is a good time though...hahaha..." He added in and laughed nervously. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"..." Ib had completely forgotten about that since they left as her mind was occupied with many things since their arrival.  _"I wonder if they have any macaroons here..."_  Ib thought and decided to ask Allen about it.

"Yes, we do have macaroons but only very few know how to bake it." Allen replied. Not many people knew about this snack as it was rare to see one be able to bake it.

Garry smiled at Allen. "Thank you for telling us...but even if I want someone to bake some for us...I don't have any money on me to pay them..." He said sadly. "Maybe we'll have to wait until we go back..."

"It's okay, you don't have to pay for it considering how you just appeared out of nowhere and won't possibly have our money. you will have it for breakfast tomorrow, I assure you. Now I shall take my leave." Allen bowed, he closed the door and left the two to themselves.

"Macaroons for breakfast...? That... Sounds... Amazing..." Garry said. "Don't you think so too Ib?" He turned his head to look at her and then laid down on the bed. "Wonder when we can go home..."

"Me too...I miss mom and dad already..." She whispered, almost falling into sleep. Then a question hit her suddenly, "Garry, should we really trust them? The Princess seems mean...what if the Princess is a painting as mean as Mary and the things in the gallery that chased after us?" She whispered quietly in fear.

"..." Garry remained silent for awhile, then he answered. "There's not much we can do if that's the case, she has the power to make us...die in any second, even without our roses..." He said, then he continued, "But! I don't think she's that bad of a person, Allen doesn't seem like that too! I'm sure she has her reasons! If she wanted either of us dead by now we'd be dead!" He reasoned.

"..."

"Ib?" He waited for a while. No response. "Ib, are you...okay?" He asked while getting up and walking over to her bed. "..." He smiled and took the neatly folded blanket placed on the end table beside the beds, using it to tuck Ib in. "Goodnight Ib..." He whispered, watching the peaceful expression on Ib's face for a few moments before leading himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Malin: Yes! it's done! How was it?
> 
> Ib: It's such a nice and fluffy comfortable bed...~
> 
> Malin: Uhh...is she...sleep talking?
> 
> Yukki: I think...
> 
> Garry: Haha! Maybe she's too tired to listen to my boring talk.
> 
> Malin: Lol...anyway, let's have a party!
> 
> Yukki: For?
> 
> Malin: For my release from camp and for the release of Garry and Ib from their prisons!
> 
> Garry: Ohhh! Please do!
> 
> Allen: *Smiles* Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing *Bows*
> 
> Malin: I hope you continue reading our chapters. Hopefully after this story ends we'll write a new fanfic for all of you to read. If we have an idea we could even write a sequel for this story, although it probably won't involve the Story of Evil by then. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to pm us or write it as a review.
> 
> Yukki: Also if you have any suggestions on a new fic/story please do tell us and if you want to, you can decide the end of this story XD


	6. Late Night Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own all of the characters only if Jack Frost comes to my house and lets me meet all the other guardians including the Easter bunny(I've always wanted to meet him, especially the tiny version of him)
> 
> Yukki: You've got your head stuck in that show haven't you...
> 
> Malin: Yup! Rise of the Guardians! We just caught the movie yesterday, I think it's decent XD
> 
> Gumilia: Well, they don't exist so stop daydreaming Malin.
> 
> Elluka: What she says is true mortal, I've lived through centuries so you can trust me on that one. It's always the Parents who does those roles.
> 
> Malin: *Starts to tear up* Wh-what?! Then that means I don't get presents from Santa? QwQ
> 
> Yukki: You don't have to cry, I'll give you any present you want on Christmas okay?
> 
> Malin: Re-really? *Sniff* Well in that case I shall look forward to it!
> 
> Yukki: Good!
> 
> Malin: Oh well, let's not delay the readers any longer, here you guys go! Chapter 6, Late Night Crack--*Ahem* I meant...Late Night Snack!!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Late Night Snack**

Elluka was working on a spell to create a portal to Ib and Garry's world. "Hmm... We know how to create a portal in this world... but we have the problem of not knowing which world they live in, and how do we get a portal to that world." She said, discussing together with her apprentice in their lab.

"Um, I'm sure they don't mind us asking them but we might want to ask them tomo- uh later. It's one in the morning, don't you think we should go to bed Miss Elluka?" She asked in concern of her teacher as she had not rested since she was given the task of bringing the two newcomers back to their own world.

"Fine," Elluka sighed. "Do you want a drink or snack before sleeping? I think I want a small snack." She said.

"Oh sure! How about we check if Allen is asleep and if he isn't, he could make us some? He always makes the best snacks if I might say so," Her tone changed from one of worry to one of cheerfulness as she thought of what snack was Allen going to bake.

"That's a very good idea!" Elluka said cheerfully. "Let's go wake him up if he isn't awake. With water filled with dried ice." She said while grinning very darkly. "And then force him to bake for us, or he'll face your hugs."

"Aw, is it wrong for me to hug him?" She asked with a disappointed tone as she had been doing it after she soon started becoming Elluka's apprentice. "Anyway, let's go look for him," She said as she left the room and beckoned her teacher to come along.

Elluka followed Gumillia behind and when they arrived at the servant's room, she knocked on the door. "Allen Avadonia? Are you in there? You awake?" She shouted as loud as she could.

"I'm not there, I'm here," The two jumped out of their skins as they heard Allen's voice come out of the darkness behind them.

"You've got to stop doing that, seriously..." Gumillia exclaimed as loud as she dared as to not wake up the rest of the servants who slept nearby.

"Well you've got to stop asking others to wake up just because you want a snack," Allen retorted.

"Wh- whe- how did you know that? Did you read our minds?" Gumillia stuttered as she questioned him.

"No, it's just that that was what you have been doing for the past three weeks since you tried the mousse I made three weeks ago," He answered as a matter-of-fact as he tried to squeeze past them and enter his room.

Elluka stood in Allen's path, "Aww come on Allen~ It's just a small snack? Pretty please?" She tried to make her voice sound sweet as she said that. "Or I'll burn you alive..." She murmured quietly while hiding an evil smile with a sweet one.

"Fine... you're lucky that I made some macaroons beforehand," He surrendered not because of the threat he was given but because he was truly tired and wanted to go back to his room to rest for the remaining hours he had left.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Macaroons?" Elluka repeated. "I didn't know you could make macaroons. Do they taste horrible?"

"..." He couldn't reply to that as he was afraid that he  _really_  might get burned.  _"I wonder how the first macaroons she ate tasted like... I'm sure the poor cook must have been injured for her to eat something that tasted like that,"_  Allen thought quietly as he replied, "You'll only know that after you try it."

He hadn't made any macaroons for a long time now and was afraid that his skills have reduced. The two came just in time to be his guinea pigs... "They are cooling in the kitchen, you can eat some of them but leave a few for the prisoners. That's going to be their breakfast tomorrow," Allen warned them and left the two alone as he went back to his room and fell asleep.

"LET'S GO GUMILLIA! FOLLOW ME!" Elluka said with fierce determination in her eyes, almost as if her eyes were lit on fire, clearly ignorant that her voice was booming loud and could frighten any servant awake. She grabbed Gumillia's wrist and ran towards the kitchen. "If his macaroons taste like hell we better warn the prisoners first."

"What are these mora- moro- whatever-you-call-them?" She gave up trying to remember the name and wondered why she hadn't heard of it before and was afraid to try. As said before, Macaroons are not that well-known in Evillious and apparently Gumillia was among those who did not know of it

"Macaroons are small cakes or cookies. They're round-shaped and smaller than your palms." Elluka explained. "Originated from Lucifenia about 300 years ago, it was a very popular snack among the common people, however, people moved on to other sweet delights and now barely anyone knows how to make Macaroons. They're a sweet and expensive snack that's really hard to come by. Of course I mean the ones that taste good." (A/N: random crap we fished out)

"Ohhh, so that's what they are..." Gumillia said and was lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly, she realized something, "Wait, what do you mean by the ones that taste good?"

"The shape of macaroons are easy to make. It's just the original unique taste and texture that's hard to come by." Elluka recalled the time she was so happy to see someone selling Macaroons but after trying some, she got really mad at the cook for serving such horrible food. "The last time I ate some. It tasted like nuts for a strawberry flavored Macaroon and Blueberry tasted like... I don't even want to think about it."(A/N: after awhile i found out the SHAPE and TEXTURE is harder to make than the taste)

"Ugh..." Gumillia didn't want to think about it as well and started to have second thoughts about eating it. "Umm, I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I'm going to bed..." She tried to release herself from Elluka's grasps.

"Come here Gumillia... It's food. Allen's food. I don't think Allen would be so mean as to give  _us_  bad food." Elluka said, still holding on to Gumillia's wrist and literally dragging her. "We're almost there already anyway."

"Are you sure about that? Because I  _do not want_  to taste what you experienced then..." She emphasized when she said "do not want" and looked questioningly at her teacher.

"Uhm...okay fine then...let's go to sleep and then let Ib and Garry be the taste testers. If it's good we'll make Allen make us some more!" And then Elluka murmured once more, "Or I'll burn him alive..." Gumillia laughed nervously and pretended she didn't hear that.

With that, the two left the hallway and made their way to their bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!
> 
> Malin: Macaroons Macaroons Macaroons *Chanting*
> 
> Yukki: What is wrong with you?! Cut it out it's creepy!
> 
> Malin: I am so fooled by Macaroons like Elluka was!
> 
> Gumillia: So they're not a good tasting snack after all?
> 
> Garry: What?! B-but...give the snack a chance! You probably ate some horrible chef's Macaroons!
> 
> Malin: I know OwQ but still...
> 
> Ib: Can't wait for breakfast! ^^
> 
> Malin: Lucky you :I
> 
> Riliane: Am I going to make an appearance soon?! It's been almost forever since I actually played a part in this story!
> 
> Malin: Uh...maybe...
> 
> Riliane: You better make sure! Hmph! *Stomps off*
> 
> Yukki: Well look forward to the next chapter, and thank you for all the reviews! ^^ I hope you continue enjoying our works! Any suggestions (sequels, ideas, what you want to happen, requests, etc) are welcome!


	7. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me and Yukki own nothing! Weee!
> 
> Yukki: Why're you so happy today?
> 
> Malin: Cause I am finally free for the rest of the holidays! I'm gonna make sure I spend this holiday pestering you and An hehe XD
> 
> Yukki: Just make sure you leave enough energy for all of us, including you, to have our Christmas and various other reasons party.
> 
> Malin: Sure will!
> 
> Elluka: So, can we start this story yet?
> 
> Gumillia: Yeah! I wanna appear!
> 
> Malin: Sure! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 - Meeting**

The next morning, Garry woke up in the servant room that he and Ib were sleeping in. "Wait, where am I?!" He exclaimed in shock taking in the scenery around him. "Oh wait. Ib and I just got a new room..." He recalled and walked over to Ib's bed and gently shook her. "Ib, it's morning..."

"Mm, huh? Where am I? Garry?" Ib mumbled drowsily as she she sat up on her bed.

"We're in our new rooms Ib." Garry smiled at her. "You remember right? The Princess gave us a servant's room."

"Oh...a servant's room..." Ib mumbled sleepily as she recalled yesterday's events. "Gururu." She looked at the direction the sudden sound came from and realized it came from her stomach. She felt her face heat up as she looked away, embarrassed by her actions.

"Pft..." Garry tried to contain his laughter by covering his mouth, but he let it out when he saw Ib's face turning red. "Hahhahaha! Oh...sorry Ib...I just thought that was so cute of you. Let's go find Allen for our breakfast okay?"

Ib was about to nod but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"There's no need because I'm right here," Allen's voice came from the front door and they saw him push a cart placed with their breakfasts and drinks on it. As he came in, he left the cart in front of a small table and started placing the food on top of it. "As I promised, today's breakfast will be macaroons. I've also made some orange juice as beverages."

"Uhmm...Allen...I appreciate you keeping your promise and going as far as to provide us with orange juice...but...you don't have to serve us like we're part of royalty you know? It feels unfair..." Garry said hesitatingly, trying hard not to disrespect Allen. "You can just treat us like you usually would to friends."

"F-friends?!" Allen exclaimed, he was deep in thought and did not notice his surroundings.

"Allen?" Ib asked as she gently tugged on Allen's sleeve, his body jerked as his mind snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that. I don't have any friends as I was forbidden to go out when I was younger so I did not meet many people other than those who came to our house. Why don't you teach me how to and I'll try best to do so, if you're willing?" Allen asked as he placed the jug onto the small table.

"Eh? Aren't there other servants here? Don't you talk to them?" Garry asked. "And why would you be forbidden to go out?"

"Uh, yeah I do talk to them once in awhile, but I'm not really close to them. They see me as more of a senior or someone they respect as not many people can handle the tantrums of the Princess," Allen revealed, "and I'm not sure why I was not allowed to go out, I only know that it was what father had asked of me and I had to listen."

"Oh...but why? Was your father strict? Did he hit you if you didn't listen?" Garry took a sip of the orange juice and sat down, listening intently to Allen.

"No not really. Just that I did not want to trouble him, that's all," He said as he finished preparing their breakfast. Ib sat on her bed and listened, she was somehow like Allen and did not go out or have many friends but she did that willingly, no one had to force her. If they did, it was to encourage her to go out more instead of staying at home all day reading.

"Ohhh...your father must be happy to have someone like you as his son. You're so obedient after all." Garry said, smiling happily. "Don't just stand there Allen, take a seat!"

"No, I can't. I need to serve the Princess her breakfast next. See you later." He waved and smiled slightly as he started to push the cart quickly outside and left, closing the door gently behind him.

"Oh um...bye?" Garry said to no one in particular especially since Allen just left the room. "Well...why don't we give the Macaroons a taste test Ib? Here!" Garry took one and put it in front of her.

Ib hesitantly took it from Garry and looked at it asking, "Um Garry? Do you mind if you eat it first? I'm scared because I haven't tried it before..."

"Oh okay." Garry took the bright red Macaroon from Ib and put it into his mouth. "It's..." He paused, taking the time to taste the treat properly. "This is even better than the cafe I tried it from!"

"Really?" Ib asked with a surprised look on her face. With that, she took a small bite of the newly seen delicacy. Her eyes widened as the sensations filled her mouth. The macaroons were not too sweet nor too bland and the texture was just perfect.

The macaroon itself had no real taste, just being a bland piece of biscuit, however, the jam inside was sweet, giving the macaroon an acceptably sweet taste. She quickly took another bite of it and her portion of the breakfast was soon finished.

"Ib...that's really...fast..." Garry commented, he wasn't even halfway finished. "Are you really that hungry?"

"It's not that,*swallow* it's just that it's so yummy that I want more. I haven't eaten anything as delicious as this since... since never!" she exclaimed and sounded very excited and hyper as if she was on drugs or having a sugar rush.

"Oh...ummm want my share?" He offered his plate of macaroons to Ib. "I don't mind you eating them..."

"NO!" Ib screamed and protested to that suggestion, "You still have to work later so you  _have to_  eat them!"

"Yes ma'am!" Garry replied, saluting to her by instinct. "Uh I mean...yes...sorry that...was by reflex..." he said, his hand hanging in the air awkwardly.

"Hehehehe," Ib started giggling as she couldn't control herself after seeing Garry's reaction, it was just hilarious! "Anyway, hurry up and eat, I don't want you to get punished later on because you were late." Ib said as she continued laughing.

"But you sure you don't want some more? I can ask Allen for some more food later during lunch instead." Garry asked, putting his plate of macaroons in front of Ib.

"No thanks, I'm full. Usually my breakfast would only consist of milk, this too much for me," Ib said as she pushed the plate back to Garry. She was quite full from all the macaroons that she had eaten and the juice that was not even half emptied so she did not want to have more. And she still wanted Garry to build up his energy too.

"Eh?! Just a glass of milk for breakfast! That's too little!" Garry exclaimed. "Ah...but since you come from a rich family...I guess not...it's not like you do much physical work anyway..."

"It's not that, it's just that I don't have much appetite for other things in the morning. That's why I eat more in the next few meals to compensate for it." She explained as she stood up to walk to a nearby floor mirror to comb her hair which had tangled up due to the countless days of being neglected while they were in prison and the twisted gallery. It was difficult as she couldn't reach behind her and could not comb it properly.

"Oh, let me help you with that Ib." Garry took the comb from her and started to comb her hair, gently untangling it.

"Well, I'm done eating so let's go find Allen and start on my job!" He said happily although he didn't want to think about cleaning toilets. "Come to think of it, the toilets here in this palace aren't that dirty, had someone been cleaning them before I was given the job?"

"Well, of course. The maids are here for a reason right?" Ib answered in an obvious tone. If they were not the ones who did it, then what were they hired for? As Garry continued combing her hair, she heard the door open and she looked into the mirror to find Allen standing at the door, looking at them.

"It's time for you to start work, Garry." Allen announced as he stood there watching him comb Ib's hair with patience.

"Oh? Um just wait for a while, okay?" Garry said. "Do you have a rubber band or something to tie up her hair with?"

"Oh uh...here you go," Allen passed some red-coloured rubber bands to Garry as Ib looked at him tie her hair up into twin tails that looked absolutely cute on Ib. She liked what she saw in the mirror and smiled as she got up from her seat.

"Thanks Allen. She looks much cuter now doesn't she?" Garry commented. "Hope you didn't mind me playing around with your hair..."

"Nope, I don't mind. I like it since not many people want to do it for me anyway," Ib laughed as she began circling around Garry and Allen who stood beside him now.

Garry smiled at Ib then at Allen, "Well then, before the Princess thinks we're all slacking off, let's start work shall we?  follow me," Allen said as he started to lead the pair to the lowest floor of the kingdom. "Oh yeah and Ib? Stop running around or people will start to think you've gone crazy ..."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that I got too happy and excited because Garry tied my hair to make me look cute." Ib told him as she stopped running around and went to stand in the middle of the two and suddenly grabbed their hands firmly.

"Ib?!" Garry exclaimed in shock. "Wh-what are you doing?" His face was clearly red and blushing as he did not expect the sudden action.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice as she started to let go of Garry's hand. "Do you mind Allen?"

"Of course I don't mind, I'm glad that you are not afraid of me," He replied as he looked at Garry's funny expression and was having a hard time controlling his laughter,  _"Don't tell me he's a pedophile?"_  Was what he thought as he saw it.

"Uhh...no...It's not that you can't hold my hand...I was just shocked that's all...Sorry Ib..." He apologized, still red in the face from embarrassment. For a second, he thought he saw Allen smirk at him.  _"I am definitely imagining things."_  He thought.

"Really?!" Ib smiled as she held Garry's hand once again. As Allen led them towards the basement, he explained that they could not touch some of the things there in case it breaks. It was being used as a wine cellar and it had a vast collection of wines dating back from 150 years ago.

"Uh excuse me for asking Allen, but wasn't I supposed to clean toilets? Why did you bring me to the wine cellar for? Did the Princess gave new orders and now wants me to clean something else?" Garry asked in confusion.

"No, that is what we are here for, there are toilets here too for those who are in charge to keep the basement clean. It would be a hassle to climb up and down the stairs just to go to the toilet, right?" Allen explained once again to Garry's question and led him to the toilets. "You go ahead, the washroom is just at the end of the end of the hallway," Allen suddenly stopped in his tracks as he told Garry of its location whilst pulling Ib closer to him, preventing her from following Garry any further.

Garry noticed Allen preventing Ib from moving closer and got suspicious. "Aren't you and Ib going to come with me?" He asked. "It's really dark in here you know..."

"That's precisely why I won't let her near there. She might help you a little because it's too dark and I can't see properly what she's doing. Or maybe she might get injured due to the darkness and fall. In any case, I'm not letting her near there," Allen said as he stood there, not moving. The real reason as to why was that he did not want to let Ib close to that area because it was really dirty and very smelly, he did not want to let Ib suffer the smell so he let her stay here with him.

Garry started to shiver and cling onto Allen. "Then at least come with me! I'm scared!" As he clung onto Allen for his life, he was technically crying and flooding the basement with tears. "Please! What if something happens to me and no one comes to help? What if...what if..." He stopped there, not wanting to think of other possibilities and continued whining. "Please Allen?"

"Ugh," Was his reply as he rolled his eyes and removed himself from Garry's grip. Then he started to walk towards the stairs.  _"Is he really a guy? Is this even the same guy who started to assault all the guards when they first arrived?"_ He thought as he continued walking.

"Allen? Where are you going?" Ib asked as she ran to follow him.

"Oh I'm just going up to find some source of light. I'll be right back," With that he left and climbed up the stairs with Ib and Garry watching him as he left.

Garry was still shivering and crying when Allen left. "Ib...aren't you scared?" He asked when he saw her just standing there and staring at the direction Allen left. "You're just staring at the entrance of this basement."

"No, why should I be?" Ib turned around to look at Garry with questioning eyes, "We've been through worse haven't we?"

"O-o-of course I know that!" He blushed in embarrassment, "B-but what if something happens? Like...well I don't know, something!" He exclaimed.

Ib looked questioningly at Garry before turning back to face the stairs. She knew that they weren't in the gallery right now so she did not understand what could hurt them when they were here. Unless of course the Princess or ministers sentenced them to death or tortured them, otherwise they had no reason to be afraid.

"S-stop staring at me! Say something! Anything! This silence is suffocating me!" Garry clung onto Ib as he said that. "When you're silent and staring at things you're so scary!"

"Pft- Hahaha," Ib laughed hysterically at the thought of being scary towards others. She took a while to calm herself down and managed to squeeze some words out through her laughter, "How*laugh* am I *laugh* scary?!" She continued laughing uncontrollably and was not able to say anything until her laugh subsided.

"Well um...when you stare at people, or anything, you look kind of...um...what's the right word..." He paused, thinking really hard before continuing, "Um...emotionless? Yeah...I think that's the word I'm looking for. And are you okay? Your face is really red now."

"I'm okay," Ib stated as she wiped away a tear that started to form in her eye. She had laughed so hard that tears had started to form. Footsteps were heard as Ib stopped laughing.

"I'm back," Allen said as he descended the stairs with two lanterns in his hands. "Here you go, this should allow you to see in the dark a little better," He then passed Garry one of the lanterns.

"Oh, why thank you Allen. That's really nice of you." Garry said as he smiled and took the lantern from him. "But I don't see how I'm supposed to clean while holding the lantern, it's not like this lantern is that bright anyway..."

"Well, it's better than nothing right? I actually wanted to bring one of the torches hanging outside but that might just cause a huge fire because of all the wine in here," He explained and smiled an evil grin, "You can hold it using one hand while cleaning with the other, right?"

Garry eyed Allen suspiciously, "What's with that...smile of yours?" He asked.

"Nothing," He answered him in a light tone and told him to go back to work as he stood in the corridor with Ib. Garry shrugged and went off to work, alone, in the dark, smelly toilet.

Allen glanced at Ib, "Should we talk about something while we wait?"

"Sure!" Ib replied cheerfully.

* * *

"Phew! All done! It smells fresh doesn't it?" Garry laughed at his own joke wearily. Just then, his stomach growled in hunger loudly. "Uh..."

"Hehehe," Ib giggled as she heard the growl that came from Garry's stomach. It was only five-thirty in the evening and he was already hungry. Well, that should be normal since he had worked for several hours in a row. "Hey, Allen? Do you have any food that we can eat as dinner?"

"Of course we do, I'll just bring you to your room and dinner will arrive soon," Allen smiled as he started walking in the direction of their room. On the way, they met Elluka and Gumillia as they were going to the dining room for dinner.

Elluka stopped talking to her apprentice when she saw the three of them. "Oh, hello there Garry and Ib. And of course, Gumillia's beloved Allen is here too." She grinned as she said that. "What are you three up to?"

"Nothing much. Garry here has just finished punishment for today and I'm taking them to their rooms so I can serve them dinner," Allen replied. Out of nowhere, he felt a small tug on his shirt behind him. As he turned around, he saw that it was Ib who was hiding shyly behind him. "What's wrong, Ib?"

"Um... Uh... Wh-who are they?" She asked timidly as she continued hiding behind him.

"Oh, I never did introduce you to them now did I. These are Miss Elluka and Miss Gumillia, they are the ones who will be trying to find a way to bring you back home," He gestured to each of them as they were introduced to her.

Garry felt slightly jealous when he saw Ib hide behind Allen, but at the same time, he adored how cute Ib looked when she was hiding, especially with the twin tails.  _"Wait what the heck am I thinking?!"_  He thought to himself.

"Oh you didn't tell them? Now that's very nice of you isn't it?" Elluka commented sarcastically before she noticed Garry blushing deeply. "Are you alright? You look like someone just splashed you with hot water or something."

"Huh?! Oh um yeah! Yeah I'm fine! Just a little tired that's all..." Garry replied in a panic.

Allen turned and looked at Garry's face and it turns out that what Elluka said was true, but before he could find out why, Gumillia had suddenly glomped him. "Allen! How are you! Oh, do you mind if we ask the two of them some questions after dinner? We need it so we can find the right teleportation spell and area," Gumillia was as hyper as ever whenever she was around Allen and started bombarding him with questions that he had no time to answer.

"Um... Miss E-El-Elluka was it? C-can I ask you something? Ib stammered shyly behind Allen still gripping onto his shirt, even when he was struggling to push Gumillia off of him.

"Now now Gumillia, take it easy...You wouldn't want to break Allen's back with your weight would you?" Elluka laughed jokingly but stopped when she heard Ib. "How may I help you, young girl?" Elluka wasn't looking at Ib but rather at Gumillia glomping and almost strangling Allen, and she was smiling.

"Uh... wh-when can we go home?" Ib asked shyly from behind Allen.

"Well...that's..." Elluka paused, not knowing how to answer. "Ib, was it?...I can't say for sure when, but I'll try to make it happen as soon as possible, alright?" She answered with a smile.

"Thank you very much for trying for our sake, even if we didn't personally ask you to do so." Garry thanked her. "If there's anything that we can help the both of you with, feel free to ask."

"Hmm..." Gumillia stopped pestering Allen and stood properly considering what had just been said." Actually, there  _is_ something you can help us with..."

"Oh then sure! Of course! What is it?" He asked.

"You were the ones who ate the macaroons that Allen made right? Well, how did it taste like? Was it good?" Gumillia asked curiously. Allen was surprised that the two of them did not know how it tasted like considering they were the ones who pestered him into letting them eat some the previous night. " _They must have left it alone so the Ib and Garry could eat more for their breakfast_ ," He smiled at the thought, not knowing that he was wrong.

Garry sighed in relief as he heard the question, clearly, he had been expecting them to ask for something he wouldn't like or wouldn't be able to answer. "Oh, you mean the macaroons we had for breakfast this morning? Yeah, they tasted great. Why?" Garry asked as he was curious.

"Ooh, that's great isn't it Miss Elluka? Hey Allen, can you make some for us as a midnight snack?" Gumillia's eyes were sparkling at that statement and Allen couldn't refuse.

"Oh alright, but now I need to get them to their room. Let's go," He said as he walked past the two Mages. Garry followed behind while Ib did a small curtsy as a sign of respect towards the two of them before running after Garry and Allen.

"Ah I should've known that Allen would make tasty macaroons..." Elluka murmured and continued walking. "Well at least now we have a chance to eat some."

"Yes!" Gumillia exclaimed and they walked down the hallway looking forward to their midnight snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!
> 
> Malin: Well it's done! Chapter 7!
> 
> Yukki: Yay!
> 
> Gumillia: So now that it's the holidays and the two of you have nothing much to do, we can expect lots of chapters right?
> 
> Malin: Sadly, no. We made this chapter longer than the others so you can enjoy this slowly which also means that chapter 8 will take a longer time to go up (we haven't even started on it yet DX)
> 
> Ib: Aww D: But you will update soon right?
> 
> Yukki: We will try our best to write the stories but we have too many movies and other things we wanna watch so it will take some time...
> 
> Elluka: Well make it fast then! And now I'm hungry! Where's my dinner?!
> 
> Malin: In the dining hall?
> 
> Elluka: Let's go Gumillia! ^^ *Drags her away*
> 
> Gumillia: Noooo! I wanna go huggle Allen!
> 
> Malin: Enjoy your food!
> 
> Yukki: Uhh...Thanks for the reviews and hope you continue supporting us! Any suggestions are welcomed!


	8. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing, Mothy/Akuno P owns EC and Kouri owns Ib. We won't do anything today cos we're too tired after today's party so we present you the story without futher ado (Actually, Yukki's just being lazy she doesn't wanna do her turn this chapter at all, seeing as I did the previous chapter.)

 

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Preparations**

Garry, Ib and Allen had just arrived at their room. "Good to be back here!!~" Garry sighed as he walked over to his bed and laid down. "So the people we met before are going to help us get home...But how are they going to do that? Do they have magical powers or something? They looked like they were wizards..."

"They are," Allen stated in a matter of factly tone, "They're the Mages who are responsible of taking care and researching everything that's related to magic in this Kingdom."

"..." Ib and Garry stared at him as if he were talking in alien language. After a few moments, Allen decided to ask, "Um... Don't tell me you haven't seen a Mage before?"

"Well...Mages, magics and stuff like that don't exist in our world... Well, they kind of do but only as illusions or tricks...or in fantasies, such as books." Garry tried to explain. "So...what can Mages do in this world?"

"..." Allen was stunned that Mages or witches or anything related to magic did not exist in their world but he quickly overcame the shock and regained his composure. "Ahem... Well I'm rather shocked about that since I haven't heard of a kingdom or town without at least one or two Mages. Well, about them, I don't really know, why don't you ask them? Dinner has arrived. Do enjoy and after this you need to talk to the court mages, so please be ready."

Allen explained as the door opened to reveal one of the servants push in a cart of food and leave it near the table. She left after taking a small bow just before Allen did and the two started eating.

* * *

After finishing their meals, Elluka walked over to Garry and Ib's room with Gumillia following her. "Hi guys! Ready or not we're dragging you both to our rooms and we'll start interrogating you!" She said that as she literally slammed open their door and walked over to them. "Let's go!" She said while grabbing Garry's coat and dragging it with her.

"Wh- What?! Where are you taking Garry?!" Ib shouted as she started to break out in sobs. Suddenly, she felt herself being brought up in the air as well and panicked only to realize that it was Gumillia whom picked her up.

As they walked, Gumillia whispered to Ib, "Don't worry, we won't do much to you. We're just going to ask you some questions, but if you don't cooperate then we will punish you accordingly." As she said that, she flashed an almost innocent smile towards Ib which sent several shivers down her spine. Ib started to doubt her words.

Allen, who had just arrived after the mages did, had remained silent and stayed in the room to clean up the mess that was left behind in the room, after all, what could a mere servant like him do against two of the most famous mages in the entire world?

"Hey! I can walk!" Garry shouted as he tried to make Elluka let go of his coat.

"No need to do that, we're already here. I just needed to touch you so I could bring you along with me to teleport to our room," Elluka stated and let go of Garry. "Right, Gumillia?" She turned to look at her apprentice with an amused smile when she saw Ib shivering in her arms.

"Yes, Miss Elluka," She replied as she put Ib down on her feet gently but suddenly, Ib's legs buckled and she ended up kneeling on the floor unable to stand and shivering in shock.

"Wh-What was that?" Ib stuttered as she tried to recover from her shock. She was sure that they were in their room a minute ago but now they ended up in a dark room where the only source of light were the glow in the dark skulls that hung on the walls. They were giving out a soft green glow which made the room even spookier. The only other source of light was the lamp on a table filled with books.

The room also had bookshelves that were filled with books in the corner of the room. There were only two windows in this room, but they were blocked by curtains. There were several soft and cushioned chairs in the middle of the room, all of them were facing and surrounding a small wooden table.

Elluka walked over to the door and turned on the ceiling lights, which made the room less spooky and brighter, and then she took a seat on one of the chairs and motioned for all of them to do the same, not caring much about the apparent shock of Ib(and garry).

"Why does this room feel so much more spookier than the rest of the castle?" Garry asked as he went over to Ib and helped her up when he finally recovered from the shock.

"What did you say?" Gumillia muttered in a deep voice. Her tone was filled with rage and in her palms appeared a fireball that illuminated the whole room.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything ma'am!" Garry replied in a panic.

Elluka laughed, "Gumillia, I didn't teach you how to make a fireball to threaten people and we still need to get our questions answered."

"Hmph," With that, she lowered her palms and the fireball disappeared along with that action. "So anyway, shall we start with the questions?" Gumillia asked, still irritated by the insult towards her interior designing.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from behind and they turned only to see Ib squealing, "WOW, SO YOU GUYS CAN DO TELEPORTATION? AND FIRE BALLS? TEACH ME~ TEACH ME~!" She was circling around Elluka and was very hyper, apparently already recovered from her shock.

Elluka raised her eyebrows at her, "Teaching magic can take many years, you either stay here and learn from me or you sit down, answer my questions and go home."

"Eh~" Ib pouted and went to sit down, Garry went over to a chair and sat in it.

* * *

After several hours of answering and asking many questions, they suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Elluka asked.

"It's me, Allen. I presumed you would want a snack," Allen replied through the door. "Also, when you're done with the two, please bring them to the grand hall, I require assistance from them."

"Oh...did you bring in macaroons?" Elluka asked as she used her magic to open the door for Allen from her seat.

"Yes, I brought some since you looked so excited about eating them. Also, do you mind bringing them to the Grand Hall later when you're done?" Allen repeated himself.

"Sure, why don't you eat with us? And when we're done we'll teleport all of you to the grand hall." Elluka said as she took one macaroon and put it in her mouth to taste it. "IT'S GOOD! GUMILLIA TRY IT!"

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not really hungry now." Allen replied Elluka politely.

Garry tried to ignore Elluka's reaction and asked, "What're we going to do there?"

"I need your help to put up some decorations for an upcoming party that the Princess is hosting. We're currently very understaffed and need to get all these decorations up before tomorrow morning. I was hoping you both wouldn't mind helping." Allen explained.

Ib ignored the request from Allen, she was still unhappy about Elluka refusing to teach her magic. "Allen~ Miss Elluka doesn't want to teach me how to do the teleportation thingy~" Ib rushed over to Allen and whined while tugging onto his arm.

Elluka stopped rejoicing over the taste of the macaroons and created a fireball, "You want me to burn you to death?! I already told you it's either you stay here and learn and never go home or don't learn and go home!"

Garry rushed over to Ib's side and stood protectively in front of Ib. "S-she's just a kid! Give her a chance!"

"But I can't teach and make the portal to let the both of you go home at the same time! It's not like it takes a second to learn magic anyway. Now do you understand?" Elluka let the fireball disappear and sat back down.

Gumillia sweat dropped, seeing as she was previously lectured about not abusing the use of magic, but chose to remain silent as she picked a macaroon and popped it into her mouth. " _This. Is. Heaven._ " She squealed in her mind.

"Hmm," Allen pondered on his idea for a moment and asked, "Miss Elluka, can you create the portal alone?"

"Well it is possible but it might take some time..." Elluka stated.

"Do you mind, Ib? If you don't, I have a good idea..." Allen asked Ib.

"No, I don't mind," Ib replied, but she was worried about how Garry would feel, "Garry, how about you?"

Garry shrugged, "If it means I get to try and learn magic as well, why not?"

"Great! Well then Miss Elluka, I hope you don't mind lending Gumillia for the rest of the time. If you need her, we will return her to you. Well then I see you're done with the interrogation so why don't Gumillia bring us to the Grand Hall and you stay here to work on the portal?" Allen said in a blur, worried that Elluka might take any sign of hesitation as a chance to retort and left her in a state of shock as Gumillia agreed and teleported them there quickly, grabbing a few pieces of macaroons beforehand.

As they successfully teleported into the Grand Hall, Gumillia suddenly asked, "What are you trying to do Allen?" Her hand held a few macaroons that was soon devoured by Gumillia.

"Well, Miss Elluka said she can create the portal alone so that would mean you're free right? And since Ib wanted to learn magic, why not instead of Miss Elluka teaching her, you do it?" Allen suggested towards the trio that stood in front of him, an innocent smile that lay many hidden evil intentions etched onto his face.

"That's a good idea Allen! But I feel bad about leaving Miss Elluka alone...that and I'm also a Mage that's still in training." Gumillia said.

"Well, at least you know how the basic spells work right? That's enough for Ib since she won't be staying here for very long," Allen reassured her and faced the other two, "I called you here for a special reason, I want you to help out with cleaning up and if we have enough time, decorating, the Grand Hall for tomorrow night's party for the Princess."

"Who're the other servants in charge?" Garry asked.

"The other servants in charge are the only ones who are asked to do this, apart from Mariam whom isn't able to present herself today due to... reasons," Allen said as he settled on a word that was able to avoid him of being asked any further questions.

Mariam was the head maid of the palace so of course she would be notified of the party arrangements but because she had something else going on, she said that she would not be able to help out today.

"Gumillia, you can go help Elluka for today or you could just get some rest. You will teach Ib magic another time, today she will help out as well," Allen said as he faced Gumillia once again.

"Awww, I don't get to help out as well?" Gumillia whined, "You're short-handed right?"

"Hmm...," Allen considered the option and finally decided, "Okay, you can help out. Just be sure not to mess anything up or get too distracted."

* * *

Hours later of doing nothing but decorating and cleaning, the Grand Hall was finally decorated in colorful silk ribbons and other decorations. The floor, so well polished that everyone could see their own reflection clearly on the marble flooring.

"Phew...finally! This took us like...3 hours!" Garry exclaimed in exhaustion. When he looked at the Allen's pocketwatch, it was nearly 12 am!

"Well this isn't the end, there's still more to come. Tomorrow we will prepare the food and the seats. You can't expect the guests to stand and eat right?" Allen explained.

Tomorrow there would be more work and they would need to hurry since the party is that night. Tomorrows' tasks may sound easy but it wasn't, not one bit. They had to ask the cooks to prepare the food and clean up again since the place would be used once again in the morning...

"Oh...then why can't we set up the tables and seats now? Then we just have to cook and place the food right?" Garry asked in innocence. He has completely no idea how these things work.

"...," Allen was stunned at what he said and sighed, "You seriously aren't from our world are you? The Grand Hall is used daily for official affairs, if you place the arrangements now then it will cause everyone trouble and the Princess would be very angry with us."

"Ohh...So...we can't start on the arrangements now?" He asked once more for confirmation.

"No you idiot. Didn't you hear what he said?" Elluka's voice was suddenly heard behind them all.

"AH, Miss Elluka! What are you doing here at this hour?" Gumillia was surprised since Elluka didn't really go out unless necessary.

"I came to deliver some news for our ex-prisoners." Elluka stated bluntly, with a slight hint of anger and irritation. "And of course, to collect you back." She turned to Gumillia as she said this.

"AWWWWWW, but she hasn't taught me any magic yet...," Ib pouted. She was looking forward to Gumillia teaching her magic after the preparations had ended for the day, despite the fact it was past her bedtime.

Elluka chuckled. "That's why I came to collect her, it's best for me to do so now before she teaches you in vain."

"What do you mean by in vain?" Garry asked in defence in Ib's place.

"And that's the news I came to deliver. Magic can't be used in your world." Elluka explained.

"Eh..." Ib fell silent as she heard this and looked as if she was about to cry. At the sight of this, Garry panicked and tried to comfort her but as he was about to do so, Ib stood upright and shook her head vigorously as if to shake those tears away and declared, "It's okay, I don't mind learning even if it's in vain. As long as I get to learn something I'm happy."

Garry was in shock as he saw Ib recover from almost crying. Elluka smiled and patted Ib on the head. "That's a good spirit! Then it's decided! I'll be personally teaching you! And Gumillia will take my place of making the portal. Since she abandoned me so cruelly for 3 hours," She said as she gave a warning look in Gumillia's direction.

Gumillia noticed the look and felt a shiver down her spine, "Yes, Miss Elluka." She said as she made a curtsy towards her. She was afraid what would await her if she didn't agree to it even though she wanted to teach Ib very eagerly.

Elluka smiled at Gumillia as she was about to teleport her apprentice way back to their room. "Shall we begin our lessons after tomorrow's party preparations?" She asked Ib gently.

"Yay! Thank you Miss Elluka!" Ib jumped in joy as she thanked her soon-to-be-mentor and ran towards Garry, "Hey Garry, can we go to bed now? I'm getting sleepy…" As she said that, she gave a huge yawn, as if to emphasize her fatigue. 

Garry smiled back at Ib and turned to Allen, "Of course! Allen, could you lead us back to our room?"

Allen smiled and said, "Okay, just hold on for a while. Miss Elluka, your snack should have already been delivered to your room and if you don't mind, could you teleport them to their rooms? I still have matters to take care of around here." He turned towards Elluka for confirmation and smiled sweetly.

Elluka nodded briefly and held both Ib and Garry's hand. Before either Garry or Ib could blink, the three of them were in Garry and Ib's room. "Well then I'll leave the two of you alone to rest, I shall go get my midnight snack now!" She let go of their hands and smiled happily, almost childlike, before she teleported out of their room.

Garry stood there unmoving and after some time, he finally said, "I still can't get used to that teleporting stuff no matter how many times it happens…"

Ib smiled sleepily at Garry and immediately walked towards her bed and yawned, "Goodnight Garry, see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," Garry replied and blew the candle on the bedside table so he could go to bed as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~
> 
> Sorry no convo, we're really tired. (*Ahem* "we")


	9. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I. HATE. SCHOOL. AND. HOMEWORK. AND. TESTS. AND. THE. FREAKING. EXAMS.
> 
> Malin: Sorry guys, we wanted to update earlier and even do a valentine's day special, but due to a hell load of homework and common tests and really lame and time consuming projects, we just couldn't have time to finish even one paragraph. But since today's our school's sport's day we KINDA have an excuse to not do work :P So here ya go!
> 
> The real disclaimer: As usual we own nothing but our plain craziness(plot).
> 
> Ah, by the way, happy really belated valentine's and happy early white day.
> 
> And I'm so sorry, happy belated birthday Kagamine Rin and Len….I shall never forgive myself for not being able to wish you on time last year in fanfiction *Sob*

 

* * *

**Chapter 9 –Birthday**

In the morning, when Garry and Ib were still asleep, the palace was already in chaos for setting up the rest of the castle that's going to be used for the party. Nobody had time to waste in taking rests. Ib and Garry woke up with just the sound of the running of servants from one place to another in a hurry.

"Hmm…?" Ib rubbed her eyes sleepily as she slowly pushed herself up on one arm to sit up on her bed. "It really is noisy…" she said softly. Garry chuckled, "Maybe Allen doesn't have time to give us breakfast today." He joked.

Ib laughed with him before getting off the bed to get herself dressed and washed up so that she could help with the preparations, considering that she had already done so the previous day. When Garry was about to do the same, Allen came in suddenly, almost tripping on air as he hurriedly pushed a kitchen cart into their room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help with the preparations and do my usual duties at the same time. And I'm sorry I can't accompany you for your punishment today Garry, you'll have to do it yourself. After that please help us with the preparations, we really need all the help we can get." Allen said before he bowed to them and left hurriedly.

Garry sighed, "Well, I'm almost done, once we eat let's get those toilets sparkly clean and come to their assistance yeah, Ib?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Ib replied with a bright smile. She was not only excited about being able to be helpful, but also about the magic lessons Elluka promised her the day before. As she accompanied Garry in Allen's place for his daily duty, Ib couldn't help but lightly skip along the red carpet that covered most of the palace's hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riliane was having a luxurious breakfast in her room as usual, despite the fact outside her room, there were many servants running around carrying huge loads of decorations and ingredients for today's party. She was very relaxed, knowing that Allen and Mariam, her most trusted servants, will take care of everything and make sure everything is perfect, including the special surprise she had asked for this morning without further noice to impress her guests and show off the Kingdom of Lucifenia's power to other kingdoms.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me Princess for disrupting you, may I come in? I have something I'd like to report." It was Elluka's cold and monotone voice.

"Come in." The princess called out to her. Elluka came in, knelt down to her, reported the information she wanted to report and left quickly, not bothering to know if Riliane wanted Elluka to take action or not, for she knew there wouldn't be much to hear.

Riliane sneered in slight amusement while she took a sip of her tea. "And here I was, hoping they'd never go…"

* * *

Garry and Ib sneezed together when they got out of the last toilet they needed to clean today. " _Maybe we're getting a cold,_ " Garry thought to himself. Ib still hadn't stopped smiling by this point, she took Garry's hand and walked with him to find Mariam so that they could help.

When they were about to walk around a corner, they almost collided with a maid who was running very fast, almost as though she was lightning. The girl had pink drill twin tails and shouted an apology to them without turning back even while she continued to run.

"Whoa…today really is chaotic…" Garry and Ib mumbled in unison.

After getting instructions on what they could help with from Mariam, the two quickly set on their work with helping to bring decorations to the Grand Hall. From what they could see, other than the floor being re-polished, there were many colorful and bright silk ribbons, each of different thickness, stuck onto all the pillars of the Grand Hall and white silk tablecloths that covered a huge, round table each that wasn't there the day before.

Other than those tables, there were many chairs stacked up at the sides and beside them, a huge pile of white cloths was present, which was probably to cover the chairs. Ib spotted Elluka on the way to the Grand Hall and couldn't stop squealing and asking to be taught by her.

But Elluka simply ignored her squealing and stated that she was busy as she quickly walked away. Ib was slightly disappointed but she decided she wouldn't give up.

* * *

They were asked to go to the gardens to see if they could help.

"Aren't those roses?" Ib asked, pointing to one of the random bushes in the garden. The roses on the garden was of a bright yellow, reminding her of Mary.

"Yeah…" Garry sighed. Seeing a huge garden of yellow roses, he almost felt like he was going to be attacked by Mary with the palette knife again. It made the two of them hold each other's hand tightly in fear, even though they knew they burnt Mary's painting and weren't in the gallery now.

Garry was then called by a servant to help carry something back in the palace. Ib stayed behind as she saw the same pink haired maid from before running towards Allen, causing the both of them to fall into the fountain. "Hmm? Are those two..." She didn't complete her sentence and ran towards them. (A/N: This portion is TBC in another chapter)

* * *

Several hours later in the early evening, the decorations and preparations of the food were all done. All that was left was to greet guests and serve them their food, which was not something Ib and Garry could handle, thus, they had nothing left to do. They decided to rest in their room as their muscles were aching and sore.

Ib considered looking for Elluka to teach her magic, but she remembered being told by Miriam that Elluka herself had to attend the party. Ib resigned with disappointment on her bed, swearing to herself she'd try again tomorrow as she fell asleep.  
  
Garry smiled, watching Ib fall asleep peacefully. He went to bed too, feeling tired after all the physical exercise he was made to do today.

* * *

 

In the Grand Hall, Riliane was walking around and talking to each guest. She was enjoying being showered with praises and presents by the nobles and aristocrats of the other countries and of her own. She received each compliment and grand presents vainly, holding her head up high with a smirk plastered on her face.

Riliane looked around in an attempt to find Prince Kyle. "He's not here…" She thought sulkily. She wanted desperately to summon a servant over and demand the whereabouts of Prince Kyle, but she didn't want to shame herself in front of all her guests, so she decided to let it go.

The party went by smoothly without a single problem, which was of course, a good thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit room, a lady and a younger girl stared at a huge black hole in front of them. "It…succeeded…" They whispered in awe, but that short sense of triumph soon disappeared when the hole closed up quickly.

"Damn, won't even last a minute." The older lady cursed as she let herself fall onto the soft cushioned sofa behind her. "There's no other choice…" The younger one sulkily said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC~
> 
> Malin: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The valentine's day special will be posted as a chapter in this story tomorrow (BECAUSE YUKKI'S SLOW)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Yukki: I didn't get to say a thing in this chapter until now!
> 
> Malin: Well yeah, you're doing the valentine's special chapter…
> 
> Yukki: *Pouts* Evil!
> 
> Malin: Isn't that why my classmates call me a witch? *Evil grin*
> 
> Yukki: *Sulks in corner*
> 
> Garry: Now now, Malin please stop being mean-
> 
> Malin: Pedophile! Gay! Dead and forgotten guy!(lol just random insults) *Points to Garry*
> 
> Garry: *Sulks in corner with Yukki*
> 
> Allen: Let me join too…I'm tired *Sulks in corner with Yukki and Garry*
> 
> Ib: …? *Decides to sulk as well for no particular reason*
> 
> Malin: Noo! Ib! *Joins her*
> 
> Elluka: *Sighs* Idiots….
> 
> Riliane: No kidding….
> 
> Gumillia: Shall we join them? *really excited*
> 
> Riliane and Elluka: NO!


	10. Valentines & White Day Special - Is this fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukki: And here is the very belated Valentines and White day special
> 
> We own nothing here except our plot. And btw, this pairing is Chartette x Allen, don't like? skip this chapter. It doesn't have much to do with the main story anyway. This chapter focuses on Chartette and Allen mostly, so its another POV of the previous chapter.

 

* * *

**Valentines & White Day Special - Is this fate?**

As Allen walked down the corridor that led to Ib and Garry's room. It was the day of the birthday party and he needed to fix up the place. Fast. He was pushing a cart filled with food which was the two foreigners' breakfast. But as he continued down the hallway, he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him and in a few short seconds later, a familiar voice called out towards him.

"Allen!" Chartette called out towards him, trying to be as soft as possible so as to not wake those who were still asleep but still loud enough for him to hear. "Good morning!" she greeted as she came running towards him and in a few seconds later, glomping him with a force that almost made Allen lose his balance. Somehow, Chartette reminded him of Gumilia, the mage's apprentice, in this way of behavior.

"Good morning, Chartette," Allen smiled his famous smile unknowingly as he returned the greeting which led Chartette to blush furiously since it made Allen look princely. This smile of his had done several deals with women and managed to bring peace to the country but it also made those who saw it go crazy(Malin's A/N: wth?!) over him, especially Chartette who was already head over heels over him, not that anyone knew… yet.

Three years ago, Chartette, with her monstrous strength had destroyed one of the kingdoms most precious vase. Of course for such a serious offence, she should have been dead by now but because Allen managed to persuade the princess to give her a lighter sentence, apart from the fact that she was forbidden from eating French food for five years, which was her favorite food, she was forgiven.

"Allen, I really need your help… I lost sight of the princess' dress! The one that she is going to wear for today's party!" Chartette exclaimed, snapping out of her daydream.

"You did what?!" Allen yelled in shock before lowering his voice to a whisper in case anyone was nearby listening to the both of them, "I'll help you find it but just let me deliver these first, you go search again in the dressing room in case you left out any possible places as to where it might have fallen."

"Thank you Allen, I'll meet you after you're done at the fountain." Chartette whispered in return not wanting to lose her head.

* * *

**In the dressing room~**

"Not here! Where is it?" Chartette screamed in frustration as she rummaged the whole of the dressing room once more but to no avail. Every single corner was the same, nothing. She started running down the hallway thinking that Allen should be done by now and she was right, Allen was pacing in front of the fountain and Chartette was about to call out to him when she noticed that Allen was looking at her feet, when she looked down, she realized that she was tripping over a stone.

Everything was in slow motion after that. She was falling face down in front of the fountain and she couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. Out of nowhere though, Allen suddenly stepped in and grabbed Chartette on the shoulders but they still fell into the fountain. As the both of them got up, they stayed in their position staring at each other for quite a while.

Allen suddenly blushed and looked away feeling awkward from their current position. Chartette was resting on top of him with her clothes drenched and looked quite seductive, their faces were also very close to each other. Just then Chartette realized why Allen was blushing and blushed a crimson red herself as she scrambled to get up," I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry!"

"I-it's okay..." Allen muttered as he continued to look away from her as she got up and exited the fountain. After she was out, he got out as well and was about to say something when a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Allen!" Ib screamed and ran up to him when she saw him near the fountain. Garry was busy cleaning and preparing, Ib volunteered to help but they all said that she was too young and she would just cause more trouble (they said that indirectly of course),"Hmm? Why are you and your girlfriend wet? What happened?" Ib asked all too innocently as she referred to Chartette when she said girlfriend.

"W-w-w-what? I-I-I'm not his g-girlfriend!" Chartette began to shake her head vigorously in denial while blushing even harder than before, "Anyway I'll be going to find the dress since its not in the dressing room, good luck finding it, Allen!" Chartette said and ran off leaving a bewildered Ib standing there and staring at her with her hands still around Allen.

Everything happened so fast that they were stunned and gradually Allen started blushing at Ib's comment as well, "A-anyway, I'm busy with today's preparations as well, why don't you go look for the mage and ask her to teach you something?" With that Allen left as well and Ib just stood there wondering if she said anything wrong.

After that, both Chartette and Allen searched the whole castle in a frenzy while trying not to raise suspicion to themselves. It was a difficult thing to do, mind you, to look for something so important that would cost their lives and trying to not have a look of anxiousness was almost impossible.

Chartette was caught quite a few times already by other servants but she somehow managed to brush off their attempts at helping her kindly. In Allen's case however, he successfully managed to keep a perfectly straight face throughout the whole search probably due to the times where he had to suffer under the treatments of the princess or other aristocrats.

Soon the day ended and it was almost time for the party. Allen and Chatette had searched through every corner of the castle but to no avail, and the fact that the party was starting soon did not help the situation either. Thank goodness they did not meet the Princess in the castle today or they would really be dead. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the dress..." Allen muttered in apology as they walked down the hallway leading to the Grand hall where the party was supposed to take place.

"N-no it's my fault for losing the dress in the first place," Chartette said as she tried to take the blame, "I just feel sorry for the princess who won't have a dress for her own birthday p.. ar... ty..." Chartette slowed down as she stared at what was in front of her.

Allen was curious as to what might cause her reaction and was stunned as well. The Princess was walking in front of them wearing the dress specifically made for her party and by her side was Elluka, the court mage. "Wh-wha? Princess why are you wearing the dress?!" Chartette snapped out of her thoughts and walked forward towards the two.

"Huh? Why shouldn't she? It  _is_  for today's occasion after all, you idiot." Elluka replied in unamused tone as she looked at her with an unbelievable face.

"B-b-b-but... I-I thought I lost it..." Chartette's voice softened as she said out the words. She was afraid of what might happen to her when she said those words, she might get suspended or worse. Executed.

"Lost it? It was always with me," Elluka explained. "When I was on the way to meet the princess, I saw the dress in the dressing room with no one around so I thought that they all forgot about it. That was why I took it and handed it to the maids in charge of the princess so she could change into it."

Chartette was stunned, and for a while she didn't breathe, but after that she and Allen sighed a huge breath of relief. They were worried about the whereabouts of the dress and it turned out that it was with the princess all along.

After that, they separated ways and headed in search for a quieter area so they could take a break. They walked down the hallway and decided to take a seat in the servants room, they figured that all the servants would be busy serving the guests so no one would be around.

As they sat down, silence followed making it a very awkward situation. "Uh... d-do you want something to eat? I can prepare something for you..." Allen asked trying to break the silence but failed miserably when Chartette shook her head.

After a moment Chartette spoke up," U-um A-Allen!"

Allen was shocked by the sudden outburst and jumped slightly,"Y-yes?"

"D-d-do you have a g-g-girlfriend?" Chartette asked shyly as she stuttered with her words.

"E-eh?! N-n-no! Of course I don't have one! I'm just an ordinary servant! No one would like someone like me!" Allen shook his head in denial.

"Th-that's not true! I do!" Chartette blurted out before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had said, she blushed a maddening red and covered her face, "I-I mean...I uh..." she murmured quietly, her voice was slightly muffled from her hands. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. " _Kill me, please._ " She thought to herself.

"E-eh...?" Allen looked at her stunned and he wasn't sure how to reply to the confession he just heard. Chartette was sitting in front of him blushing after giving him a confession and he was sure that she expected a reply.

He was sure that he liked her but he didn't know when it started. "I-I-I like you too... I don't know when but I've felt like this for a while now..." Allen replied with a blush staining his cheeks as he scratched his head and looked away, trying to make it not look so embarrassing.

Just then, someone came out from behind the door laughing in a very drunk-like manner. "Did I just hear the confessions of two lovebirds? Ahahaha! Now this is surely something everyone would like to hear!" The intruder, a golden haired maid who tied her hair in a sideways ponytail, said as she laughed again.

"Ney!" Allen and Chartette exclaimed in unison. They were both blushing madly at the embarrassment as they knew Ney would surely tell the whole palace about the event that just happened. They took a glance at each other, and quickly turned away when they realized they were caught stealing a glance.

Ney laughed again and ran off, screaming, "Allen and Chartette are in a relationship!" loudly.

"Oh...no..." Chartette murmured in defeat and dread.

"Well," Allen sighed, "Let's go back to work..."

"Y-Yeah..." Chartette stammered as she timidly held her hand out, wanting to hold Allen's.

Allen noticed and smiled sweetly. He held her hand gently and walked with her out of the servant's room. Chartette couldn't help but blush, but this time, it wasn't of embarrassment but rather of extreme happiness. " _I feel like I could cry. I wonder, if this is fate._ " She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOOOOOO BEEEE CONTINUEEEEEED~
> 
> Malin: BLEH! had to help with the last few paragraphs thanks to this Yuki not knowing what to write despite the fact she likes romance a hell lot and I don't! I don't know why i can write better than her in romance ._.''
> 
> Elluka: Who cares! I appeared in this story!
> 
> Riliane: And so did I! Finally! I deserve more than this!
> 
> Gumillia: Why didn't I appear at all?!
> 
> Malin: Gah shut up all of you, ask Yuki. Ah, by the way, I forgot to mention, thanks to those who recently favorited and reviewed our story! Thank you so much! We'll hopefully post the last chapter soon and start working on our new story which will be on Fictionpress. Hope you guys continue to support us!
> 
> If you're wondering what our new story will be about, it's about demons, love and tragedy. Mild tragedy...I think. Well anyway, after the last chapter, please do review or pm us if you want a sequel, because we have a few ideas for doing one. Feel free to pm us ideas if you'd like to, we'll credit you if we use it :)
> 
> Garry: *Sigh* Why must I be the one to carry all the heavy things and stuff like that?
> 
> Allen: Because you're not manly enough
> 
> Chartette: *Laughs* Maybe we should give him a more manly haircut.
> 
> Ney: No, we should dress him up as a doll instead.
> 
> Garry: WHAT?! NO!
> 
> Ib: D-doll Garry?! What's that supposed to look like?!
> 
> Everyone: *Imagines*
> 
> Malin: Good question...and now I have a good title for the next chapter OwO "Where are we going?" shall be it...I hope XD see you guys next time! hope you enjoyed our valentines/white day special. (Btw, lots of WTH moments in here for me...but I'll just be quiet...)


	11. Merry late Christmas and Happy new Year! - Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! XD
> 
> Riliane: Hmph! Of course!
> 
> Gumillia: Oh hurry up with the disclaimer! I need to find Miss Elluka!
> 
> Yukki: Awww, but if you find her then it won't be fun anymore XD
> 
> Garry: F-fun? Huh... I hope it doesn't involve me...
> 
> Yukki: Oh it definitely will... *Evil grin*
> 
> Garry: *Cowers in fear*
> 
> Malin: Oh don't bully him anymore, let's just get on with the story. We don't own anything here except our plot, randomness and craziness
> 
> Yukki: This is a special bonus for New years and Christmas so enjoy~(This is a one shot by the way)
> 
> Malin: And um...since this was a story transformed from three people using script format to paragraph...please ignore the...um...drama? And since the control of characters were by mainly different people, the way the characters act might be slightly different from usual.
> 
> [Roles:  
> NicoliaMalin - Elluka, Gumillia  
> Yukki - Ib, Allen  
> An - Riliane, Garry]

 

* * *

**Merry late Christmas and Happy new Year! - Drunk**  
  
As Allen walked down the hallway, he tried to think of excuses for being late, but couldn't think of anything good as he pushed the cart towards the large door, "Princess, I have brought your tea and snacks."

"Took you long enough, Toad." Riliane said her remark in a harsh tone from her throne, crossing her leg across the other and glaring at Allen.

Allen flinched as he started arranging the snacks and preparing the tea for the princess, "I-I'm sorry, but Garry was playing hide and seek and Ib got lost!"

Riliane's fury skyrocketed and she rose from her throne and raised her voice, "WHO LET THOSE TWO PLAY?! WAS IT YOU?! YOU INSOLENT FOOL, AS I'VE THOUGHT YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU?!" She sat down again in anger and crossed her leg the other way, sipping her tea to calm herself down.

Allen looked up in fear and pleaded, "I'm so sorry! Please feel free to give me any punishment other than the death sentence!"

Riliane glared down at him, "Hmph, fine by me! I'll let you off this time! BUT THE NEXT TIME, YOU WILL PAY DOUBLE!" She pointed a finger at him and turned away taking a sip of her tea, "You're dismissed for now." She said as she set down her cup. Allen thanked her repeatedly.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

"Miss Elluka? Miss Elluka?" A voice called out loudly in the hallways "Ib! Garry! Have you see Miss Elluka anywhere? I seemed to have lost her somewhere..." Gumillia approached the two of them when she saw them just outside of Riliane's room.

Ib turned to look at the owner of the voice and found it to be a frantic looking Gumillia, Elluka's apprentice, searching desperately for the said person. "Miss Elluka? No, I haven't seen her since magic lessons just now," She replied," What's wrong?"

Just then, Allen came out. He had a puzzled look on his face as he saw Gumillia's flustered look he asked, "What's wrong?" In a curious voice.

"Oh Allen-kun! Have you seen Miss Elluka anywhere?" Gumillia asked with a worried face, "She's drunk!" She explained, everyone in the palace knew that Elluka being drunk isn't a good thing.

"What?! Miss Elluka is drunk and nowhere to be found?! Oh dear oh dear..." He exclaimed as he began to pace around thinking, "How about this? Dispatch some of the troops to search for her without creating much of a ruckus, we don't want people to know otherwise it will create a havoc!"

"Yes thank you Allen! That'd be very very helpful! I'm going to check our room to see if she's there. Tell me if you or the troops found her!" Gumillia shouted to them as she ran to the direction of their shared room.

Garry asked suddenly, "How did it go with the Princess?" he whispered and looked around to see if it was safe.

Allen took precautions as well and with a smile on his face he whispered, "The Princess somehow forgave me!"

"Oh my! That is shocking! Is she having a good mood today, I wonder..." Garry pondered as he watched Ib jump around in joy. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his foot. "OUCH! Ib! Please be careful! You stepped on me!" He screamed in pain as he held his foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Garry! I think I stepped on you too Allen? Are you two okay?" Ib asked with a worried tone as she stopped jumping around.

"I'm okay," Allen flinched when Ib stepped on his foot but he did not dare complain since the princess was behind the door and was afraid of disturbing her, "Now, please lower your voice. If we're too loud the princess might hear us." Ib quickly covered her mouth at that and whispered an apology to the both of them.

"Ah no it's fine, sorry for yelling at you Ib..." Garry apologized softly.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT WHISPERING?!" A loud voice shouted at the trio in a slurred tone. "YA'LL PICKIN' A FIGHT?"

Garry turned around in surprise and saw a woman with pink hair with a rather flushed face, slowly making her way towards them, "Oh no... Allen could this be..." Garry gasped.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL WHISPERING?! YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?" The Pink-haired woman was now glaring at Garry.

Garry flinched and stepped back hiding behind Allen, "IB! Hurry and get here!" he signaled for her to come over in fear of Elluka.

"Ehh? Ah...uhh...Miss Elluka, p-please calm down! Garry wasn't t-trying to pick a fight with you!" Ib stuttered in fear as she slowly took small steps back, away from Elluka.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Elluka shouted loudly at the three of them. "YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU?"

"Eekk!" Ib screamed as she ran to hide behind Garry. "S-save me!"

Garry cowered in fear behind Allen and clenched tightly onto Ib's hand, "Allen! Allen! do something!" his face had turned pale and little teardrops could be seen at the corners of his eyes.

Allen gulped, "M-Miss E-Elluka-s-"

"SHUT UP!" Elluka immediately silenced him and laughed sinisterly. "I have a nice plan for you~~Garry~~" Her eyes darkened as she sang that.

"W-wh-wh..at...?" Garry flinched as he said that, choking on his words. His face grew paler than it already was and he clenched tighter onto Ib's hand.

"Why don't you kiss Allen? Hm? And then I'll let you go home!~" Elluka laughed darkly.

Garry gulped, "WHA-WHAT?!" He exclaimed and stood up abruptly in shock.

"What are you asking Miss Elluka? That's impossible!" Allen exclaimed in shock.

"E-exactly! What are you saying!" Garry cupped the ears of Ib, making sure she doesn't hear anymore of that nonsense.

Elluka laughed once more. "It's possible~ It's just that you don't want to do it...Right? Especially in front of Ib?"

Just then, tears started to form in Ib's eyes.

"You made a girl cry! Garry made a girl cry! Ahahaha!" Elluka laughed at him in between hiccups, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes from laughing too much.

Alarmed at Ib's sudden crying, Garry turned his attention to her. He kneeled down on one knee and held her hand asking her in concern, "What's wrong Ib? What happened?"

Ib quickly ran away from Garry and hid behind Elluka, "G-garry.." She sniffed. "Garry likes men...?"

Garry was stunned at her action, he stood up and tried to reach his hand out to her, "Ib... no, don't believe her! Get away from her!"

Elluka laughed. "Not only that! He does ******** and ********* to them too!" She laughed again, this time more crazily than evil.

"Garry...I...I have clearly misunderstood you..." Allen whispered as he cautiously took a step away from Garry.

"No! NO! DON'T BELIEVE HER THE TWO OF YOU! I CLEARLY HAVE NO INTEREST IN MEN!" Garry exclaimed waving his hands, trying to decline Elluka's remark desperately.

"Hehe...They rather believe me than you imbecile, after all I  _am_  the court mage of Lucifenia...hehehe..." Elluka smirked at Garry.

Garry shuddered at her comment and continued trying to deny what Elluka said, just then, Riliane burst out of her room, "WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS GOING ON HERE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PEASANTS ARE DOING?! DISTURBING MY TEA TIME THAT'S WHAT!" she exclaimed in fury.

"Oh my, if it isn't the Princess!" Elluka bowed clumsily to Riliane, "I was just telling the truth about Garry to Allen, Oh~ Why not I tell the truth about Allen too?!"

"Heh~ go ahead with that, he still needs to pay for what he did." Riliane smirked.

Elluka laughed and turned to Riliane, suddenly, metal chains wounded around Riliane tightly, restricting any sort of movement from her. "Princess, you're a Masochist aren't you? Hehe..." She smirked, apparently having forgotten that she was suppose to reveal Allen's secret, not Riliane's. (If it was even true)

"What?! Princess, is that true?!" Allen asked as he tried to mask his shock but failed miserably.

Riliane was caught by surprise, she fell to the ground, landing on her butt, due to being unable to keep her balance, "What...?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INSOLENT FOOL! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ALLEN ANYWAY?!" Riliane turned to Allen after he said his remark and glared at him "DON'T YOU DARE BELIEVE A WORD THAT WOMAN SAYS," Her face was flushed in anger, "YOU WILL PAY!" She said each word slowly and venomously.

"Oh, are you sure you want to say that now, Princess? I have every means to...well..." Elluka paused, pondering on her choice of words, "Make you cry now~" She finally decided. "And there's no one here who would dare go against me~ Besides, I have a strong influence here don't I? I say a word, and people believe me...hahaha! Fools!" Elluka laughed sinisterly again as she brought the topic up randomly.

Riliane gritted her teeth in anger and struggled to break free, she looked around the area, Allen was backing away, Ib was with Elluka, hiding? It seemed like she was looking at Garry in tears and Garry was apparently at the corner of the area, crouching, murmuring and drawing circles on the floor. Riliane turned to Elluka again, glaring at her, "Don't you dare do anything to me you insolent fool! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BEFALL THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Elluka ignored Riliane's screaming and looked at Garry, "Garry~ come here...~"

Garry shuddered and turned away, chanting softly, "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna..." He drew his circles faster and cold sweat dripped down from his temple.

"Fine, then I'll just come over!" Elluka said with a smile and walked slowly to Garry. Suddenly, she kicked Garry, sending him flying towards Allen.

"WHAAAARGHHHHHH?!" Garry was sent flying towards Allen, in fear of falling directly on him he stretched out his arms in reflex, "MOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE AWAAAAAAAAY ALLEEEEEEN!"

"Wah!" Allen took a step back as he saw Garry flying towards him but it didn't help as Garry landed on top of him. "OUCH! What was that for?!" Allen Asked as he tried to sit up and rubbed his head.

Elluka walked over to them and started forcing Garry's face to be near Allen's, "Come on! I wanna see the two of you kiss! No harm doing so right?"

Garry struggled, trying to pull away from Elluka, "OW, OW! GET- NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"GAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMO!" Allen screamed as he tried to push Garry off him.

Ib went to sit beside Riliane after Elluka left and was sobbing, trying to take in the unexpected news she just received, "Garry *sob* likes men *sob* ..."

"Ouch! stop.. pushing my face! Its not like I want this!" Garry cried, struggling away from Elluka's grip.

"Don't worry about that brat, if that servant of mine is with him, it'll be fine." Riliane said as felt uncomfortable in the metal chains and rather irritated about the current situation.

Ib looked at her and asked with a suspicious tone, "How will that be fine...?"

"You little brats don't know anything." Riliane heaved a sigh and squirmed a little, trying to make it a little more comfortable.

Ib heard and pouted at her cutely, "And that's because you adults don't teach us right?"

"Pfft! Please, it's you brats who don't listen to a word we say, this is why I hate brats like you." Riliane was irritated by a lot of reasons and slowly, her anger was rising, it wasn't before long till she would lose her temper with Ib beside her, despite her cuteness.

While the two were talking, Elluka was still trying to force Garry on Allen. "Come on Kiss! I really wanna see you kiss! KISS I SAY!"

Garry was still struggling and trying to get away from the two of them, "PLEASE! LET ME GO!" more tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, "ARRRGHHHHH~~~~~"

"That's it!" Elluka said angrily. She used her magic to restrain Garry like how she did with Riliane and pushed him to Allen once more. "AHAHA! HAVE FUN!" With that, she ran over to Riliane's side and sat down. "Let's just enjoy this~"

"BWWWWWWWARGGGGGGHH?! NOOOOO!" Garry shouted as he was pushed to Allen, "LET ME G-" he fell on Allen's body and his face fell splat onto the floor, "Ouch!" he cried as he lifted his head and turned it to see Allen really close to him, "WOAAHHH! NOOO! " he exclaimed, struggling to get away.

Meanwhile, Riliane was getting more angry by the moment as Elluka sat down beside her. "I don't care about those two idiots there! I want you to release me this instant!" Riliane flinched as she heard Garry's shouting and continued to glare at Elluka, "I hope you understand what happens if you don't do anything now!"

"Aww...fine!" Elluka whined and released Riliane, immediately after that, she passed out cold on the ground.

"Phew...she...finally stopped..." Allen sighed. "But what do we do about those chains on you Garry?" He said as he gently pushed Garry off of him.

Garry was still shouting and panicking, "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!" he cried.

Just then, Gumillia came back running to them. "HEY HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND HER ANYWHERE YE-...Miss Elluka?!" She exclaimed in shock. "She was here the whole time? And Garry? Why are you chained up? Ib? Are you crying?"

Riliane stood up and rubbed at her sore parts, "Finally, I'm released... Well, I'm heading back to my room, you take it from here Gumillia." Riliane said as she made her way past Gumillia to her room. She shut the door loudly and locked it.

Garry was relieved that Gumillia entered the room, "GREAT TIMING! PLEASE! HELP ME!" he cried for her help.

"Sure..." Gumillia said and used her magic to remove the chains. "What happened here anyway?"

Ib stared at Gumillia helping Garry, she still didn't move from where she was sitting. "Uh...um...Garry...Miss Elluka told me that Garry does ********* and ********** to guys...and she even made Garry try to kiss Allen..." She sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"WOAH! IB! DON'T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS AND ANYWAY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Garry rushed over to Ib to calm her down.

"But...but what Miss Elluka say usually is true right?" Ib asked tearfully, quoting what many people have told her about her teacher.

Gumillia chuckled, "Nope. When she's drunk she sprouts nonsense."

"See? It's all just nonsense! You shouldn't believe a word she says from the start!" Garry rubbed her shoulders to calm her down and wiped away her tears with his handkerchief.

Ib smiled cheerfully. "Yay!" She shouted in joy before she started jumping around again. Gumillia smiled back at her and carried Elluka. "Well then, I'll be returning now..."

"See you later!~" Ib called out to her cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC~
> 
> Yukki: Did you enjoy it? XD *fangurling*
> 
> Malin: I still have no idea why you like it...
> 
> Yukki: Hmph, you really don't understand the feelings of a fujoshi~
> 
> Garry: *Crying* No... I'm not gay~
> 
> Ib: *Sob* Garry...
> 
> Malin: Well, we should thank Shinobu_An for helping and giving us the idea for this story
> 
> Yukki: Anyway, we know we haven't been updating on our story but we really are trying. Just that the cursed school had to start tomorrow... DX
> 
> Malin: Yeah... WHY?! WHY MUST SCHOOL EXIST?! QwQ
> 
> Yukki: *Sigh*We have no choice... We will update as soon as possible and end this story once and for all
> 
> Allen: Please review... I don't wish to get assaulted or get close to a certain someone again...
> 
> Garry: *Still crying* LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT A HOMO!
> 
> Riliane: Hmph, pedophile, homosexual, straight, no one cares what you are except for-
> 
> Elluka: *Wakes up* Eh? Why am I here?!
> 
> Gumillia: N-no reason! *Laughs nervously*
> 
> Yukki: *Laughs* Now that everyone's here...1, 2, 3!
> 
> Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NUUUUUUUUU! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR "We're not back yet" QWQ
> 
> Malin: Chillax, it's not the end of the world or anything...
> 
> Yukki: B-but still... DX
> 
> Ib: Does this mean Garry and I are going home?
> 
> Garry: Really? XD Yay~ no more torture from this stupid place *Dance*
> 
> Malin and Yukki: *Evil snicker*
> 
> Allen: Hm... Now that I think about it, I do remember hearing someone say that they were going to dress you as a doll...(Malin, as Ney in the previous chapter's end mini convo)
> 
> Garry: WHA?! Y-you're seriously not going to make me do that... right?
> 
> Malin and Yukki: *Pretending not to hear*
> 
> Garry: ...
> 
> Ib: Can we go on now? I wanna go home*Puppy dog face*
> 
> Yukki: Of course! Well first, thank you to Jackfrostlover for reminding us to turn Garry into a doll literally and for reviewing. Virtual cookie for reviewing and giving us such a great idea and now, on with the story, and thank you for being patient for the last chapter, we had some unexpected obstacles to go through so we had to delay this.
> 
> Malin: We do not own anything except for the silliness of this story. All other credits go to Kouri and Mothy/Akuno-P and btw, I went to read everything from chapter 1 to edit a few minor...grammatical errors? and I changed a few chapter titles XD and a few of the mini convos have changed to make more sense...and to be funnier XD
> 
> Yukki: ^ I realize i have no sense of humour *sob*
> 
> Everyone: Please enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> We intend to bring more Ib Crossovers so feel free to suggest ideas!

 

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Goodbye**

The day after the party, a certain blonde lady tried to hide a small yawn as she stared at the bright blue morning sky. "Allen...I'm...bored..." She murmured, her speech slightly slurred, trying to keep herself awake. "Call the...the prisoners...here...I want them in front of me in ten minutes..." She said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Eh? A-are you sure? T-there are various other forms of entertainment that I can prepare for you so why don't I do that instead of calling them?" Allen suggested as he thought of the horrid things that the princess would do to them if they were truly brought here.

"It's fine..." She sneered with sleepy eyes, "I have...a very good idea...on what to-" She yawned, interrupting herself. "Ah...just get them here...and tell someone to bring some of my clothes along..." Riliane murmured, the rest of the sentence barely intelligible.

"Y-yes…" Allen replied as he bowed to her before leaving the room. As he gave the respective orders to respective people, he started thinking on what the princess was going to do with her clothes and the (ex) prisoners. He stopped thinking about it as he arrived at their door and knocked," It's me, Allen. Can I come in?"

"Yes! Come in!" Garry called out from behind the door. He smiled when he saw Allen walk in. "Hey, we were just waiting for you." He said. His hands were busy with Ib's hair, tying them into cute pigtails that suited Ib very much yet again.

"Hello Allen!" Ib waved from her position as she looked out from the corner of her eye since she couldn't move. "Can you play with me since Garry has his daily duties? I'm always bored because of that," Ib pouted as she asked, "Oh by the way, who was that sister that was with you yesterday? Your girlfriend?"

"W-what?! U-u-um… yeah, she confessed to me yesterday during the party," Allen blushed as he confessed everything that happened yesterday.

Garry chuckled as he finished up with tidying Ib's hair. "Lucky you, you've got a girlfriend now. And everyone in the palace knows, thanks to that blonde maid screaming that to everyone she met in the castle while running around after the party." Garry laughed again, slightly teasing Allen.

Allen's face turned beat red from the embarrassment, he silently cursed Ney's loose mouth in his head.

Not wanting to tease him any further, Garry decided to change the subject. "Rather than wasting time here, we should start working though, shouldn't we?" He asked Allen.

"Oh yeah I came here to tell you that. Your duties have been cancelled for the day, the Princess is asking for the both of you," Allen remembered his earlier task and whispered a word of advice to them, "Careful though, don't get too excited. When the princess is bored, she can do many crazy things..."

Garry slightly flinched at Allen's advice. "She's not...going to hurt us, is she?" He asked cautiously as he looked over at Ib protectively. Ib had the same worried look on her face as she looked back at Garry.

"I… don't think so…" Allen replied hesitantly as he looked away. Her definition of normal was different from our's after all.

"Nevermind, let's go before she gets angry at us and decide to punish us instead of whatever she originally intended." Garry said, gently taking Ib's hand in his as he followed Allen to the room Riliane was in. On the way, he asked a question, "Why is the Princess bored when she just had her birthday yesterday?"

"Well, most of the servants are cleaning up after yesterday's event and the others are doing their own chores, since I'm considered the Princess' direct servant, I don't have to do much. I just help others when they need help," Allen explained as he led the way to the dressing room. He could see one of the maids exiting said room and hurried them so as to not anger the princess for being slow. "Princess, I've brought them," he announced as he gently knocked on the door to notify her of their presence.

"Did you bring them with you? Along with the items I asked for?" She asked, still seated in her chair in the room, looking out the window. Riliane was different from minutes ago, she was much more excited and lively looking now, as compared to the almost zombie like appearance she had previously. She turned to face the door from her seat, grinning widely in anticipation.

"Yes, the clothes should be ready and the two of them are here," Allen said and stepped aside to reveal Garry and Ib standing in the doorway. Ib waved cheerfully at her and greeted, "Good morning Princess~"

"Good morning little girl." Riliane greeted with equal cheerfulness, "I have decided on doing something very nice to you today! I'm going to lend you some of my old clothes." Riliane smiled without evil intent as she said that, although if one had looked carefully enough, they could see she was trying hard to hold back laughter.

Allen, who knew her very well, saw through the princess' act and accused her in a low tone, "Princess… What are you trying to do…?" Allen lightly glared at her knowing that she would not punish him(in a deadly way) when she was in this mood.

"Oh, Allen, what are you trying to accuse me of?" She asked in a overly sweet tone. Her smile never faltered as two maids came in carrying a huge bundle of frilly clothes. "Ney and Chartette, sorry to bother you, but could you please help them dress?" Riliane asked in an innocent tone, pointing towards Garry's and Ib's direction. "Allen, would you prepare tea? and some snacks?" She asked, her smile growing slightly wider in amusement as she watched Garry's shocked face.

"W-wait a minute! You're not asking  _THEM_  to dress  _ME_  in  _THOSE DRESSES_  as well, are you?!" Garry asked in shock, his hands pointing to various directions as he spoke.

"Why, yes I am. Any problems?" Riliane replied, pretending to be naive.

"Yes! I'm a...a guy! Why should I wear a dress?!" He tried to protest.

Riliane continued to smile, ignoring Garry's questions. "Chartette, Ney, what are you waiting for?" She questioned.

"Yes princess," the two replied in unison as they started to pull out some dresses from their pile of clothes and started dressing Ib first, considering the fact that she was a child and would not resist making life easier for them. Just then, Chartette spoke up, "Um Princess, would you mind if Allen helped change the other prisoner when he came back? We are ladies after all and it would be… inappropriate for us..."

"Sure, just make sure he's all cute and fluffy, like Ib~" Riliane said cheerfully, she stood from her seat and walked over to Ib, smiling at her. "How do you like your dress?" She asked.

"I love it! Thank you!" Ib replied with a huge smile on her face. She has never seen such clothing before back in her home and was loving it every single second. She did a twirl for Garry to see and asked, "Isn't it cute?" It was a pink frilly dress with a pink bow of a darker shade tied around her waist. The sleeves were puffy which was cute and… basically the whole thing was pink. Her pigtails were also tied in ribbons.

"You're welcome!" Riliane replied cheerfully. She noticed Garry blushing slightly at the sight of Ib, all dressed up in a cute dress. "I-Ib...um...you look...really cute..." He managed to say without stuttering much.

Riliane snickered.  _"Pedophile..."_  She whispered quietly, her false smile still plastered onto her face. "Allen! Where are you?" She shouted, starting to get a little impatient. "If you don't get here soon, I'm going to put you in a dress too!"

"I beg you not to do that Princess," Allen calmly replied with a serious but slightly disapproving face as he pushed in a cart filled with snacks and tea. When he raised his head, he took a good look at Ib and praised her, "My, you look very cute in that dress. It was the Princess's favourite you know?" He winked at her as he started to place the snacks on the small table beside the princess.

Ib blushed lightly and smiled at the compliment, "Thank you Allen!" She said.

Riliane raised her eyebrow at Allen slightly, she found it weird he knew this information. But she shrugged it off and went to take a seat on her table. "Allen, dress Garry up in that dress!" She said cheerfully with a mischievous and sly grin as she pointed at one of the most girlish dress she had, it was a light blue bell shaped silk dress that was heavily decorated with pearls, lacing and flowers, giving off a very mature and womanly look. "And do it fast! Don't let him get away!" She said.

"... Sorry about this..." With that, Allen took the dress which then hung around his arm and in a speed of light somehow took off Garry's clothes and stuffed the dress onto him. It fit him (A/N: somehow) and he looked like a female. With a finishing touch he put a purple long haired wig on him and adjusted it slightly. Now, Garry truly was a girl (Yukki: he talks like a girl so why not?), a pretty one at that considering that he's a guy who is cross-dressing.

Garry could not protest as Allen's movements were too fast. When he realized he was already changed into a dress, he tried to remove them. "No! I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to wear a dress! Get it off me! Why do you even have a wig? Allen! Why did you betray me!" Garry pathetically screamed and whined, tugging at the dress in a futile attempt to remove it as he had no idea how to even wear one. "Allen! Take it off!" He begged, tears streaming down his face.

Riliane couldn't control her laughter at the pitiful sight of Garry, screaming and wailing pathetically as he begged Allen and the two maids to take the dress off him. She didn't even bother to control herself so that her laughter would at least be lady like, not that it mattered much since she was in front of her most trusted servants and some ex-prisoners. She started to hold her stomach in pain from laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "This- hahaha!" She interrupted herself with her own laughter, "This is...a masterpiece!" She said, laughing even more as she looked up at Garry.

"My lady, calm down. You are a Princess, don't act like us commoners!" Allen reprimanded her as he himself tried to control his laughter.

Everyone in the room was stifling their laughter except for one who said in a teary voice, "Garry... Garry's a girl?" Ib stared up at the foreign person in front of her and looked ready to cry any moment.

"Wh-what?!" Garry looked at Ib in shock, "Ib! What are you saying? I'm a man!" Garry said flusteredly, knowing that Ib takes this kind of things seriously rather than as a joke.

After being reprimanded by Allen, Riliane tried to compose herself. "Yes Ib! He's now a woman!" She enthusiastically lied.

"No! Ib! Don't believe her! I may be wearing a dress now, but that doesn't make me a woman! It isn't like if I made you wear a pants instead of a skirt, you'd turn into a man!" Garry tried to desperately explain.

Ib started to sob when she heard Riliane's statement, Garry's explanation did not get into her head, "G-Garry is... No!" Ib starting to cry out loud as she started rubbing her eyes to rid it of the tears that continuously streamed down her face.

Seeing this, everyone was shocked and Allen desperately tried to comfort her. "Now now Ib, don't cry," he cooed as he gently patted her in the back, "The Princess is just being mean, what she said isn't true. Garry has been a guy from the start and still is, just that he's wearing girls' clothing."

Riliane's mischievous mood and smile did not falter even after seeing Ib cry. It wasn't a rare occasion for her to see people cry anyway, like when she sends people off to the guillotine. "Why are you crying? It's not like it matters if he's a girl or guy." She asked, curious.

Ib, who stopped crying and proceeded with staring, ignored Riliane's question and asked, "Really? You're not lying?"

"Yes, I'm not lying. Now why don't you go back to Garry so that we can see how you look together, even if Garry is dressed like a girl." Allen reassured and hushed her.

Riliane pouted slightly at being ignored but forgave that for the relieved look of Garry's, which made her think that he truly should've been born as a woman instead of a man. "Allen! Put him in another dress! He looks too much like a girl to be let away with just one dress!" She said enthusiastically.

"What?! N-no!" Garry protested. "No! This is the last dress i'm going to wear in my entire life!"

Just then a knock came from the direction of the door, distracting Riliane momentarily from her excitement. A muffled voice was heard, "It's me Gumillia, may I come in? Miss Elluka and I have important things to discuss about." She said, her voice was a monotone, as usual.

"Yes, do come in." Riliane replied, slightly irritated at being interrupted.

Elluka walked in calmy behind Gumillia. It took her only a few seconds after looking around to laugh at Garry's appearance. "What happened here?" She asked in between her bursts of laughter.

"Well, seems like the princess was bored and decided to do something to entertain herself which included dressing the two prisoners up. Am I right, Allen?" Gumillia explained and asked Allen for confirmation on her theory, she resisted glomping him on sight as her instincts told her to, especially since they had very important news and were in the presence of the Princess.

"Well, yeah. And now she even made Ib cry for such a ridiculous reason, don't you think she's being a little mean to her?" Allen agreed.

"Hey! You both are  _definitely_  going to the guillotine for insulting me right in front of my face!" She jokingly scolded, still having that smile plastered onto her face.

Garry now crouched in a corner grimly murmuring things to himself that was inaudible to the rest of the people in the room. Riliane chuckled at the sight then turned towards Elluka and Gumillia, "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh right..." Gumillia hesitated as the small smile on her face turned sour. She casted a side glance at Elluka who was still laughing and pretending not to be bothered, although, underneath she knew that Elluka was the one most upset about the two leaving since she got quite attached to Ib ever since they had lessons together.

"Miss Elluka, do you want to tell them?" Gumillia asked softly with a slight hint of worry, in case she wanted to be the one to break the news.

Elluka didn't bother to hide a sigh, immediately changing the atmosphere of the room. Her face turned serious as she gave Gumillia a small nod. "Yes, for the moment, we should get Garry and Ib changed back to normal and...let's all just take a seat and have some tea..." She suggested wearily, evidently trying to avoid the subject.

Everyone noticed the change in atmosphere, especially Ney and Chartette so they excused themselves after helping the two 'dolls' change out of their clothes. "So? What is it? Why the sullen faces? Especially you Gumillia, you're usually the cheerful one..." Allen broke the silence after a while, not able to take the tension of the room anymore.

Elluka sighed, taking a sip of the tea Allen prepared. "The portal that allows Ib and Garry to go home, one that all of you requested for, has finally been made." She said sadly. She had wanted to say something else more, but decided on keeping quiet.

Garry, who saw how she evaded her eyes, asked, "What's wrong then? Why are you making that face? Isn't it all good? Wait... Unless it isn't... GAH!" he ruffled his hair out of confusion and Gumillia, seeing this, revealed the hidden parts of the message.

"The creation of the portal was a success, but... There are a few catches, it won't last even a second. The portal would close the moment it opens completely, leaving no chance for anyone to do anything.

Elluka slightly chuckled at Garry's reaction then continued to explain about the portal, "Also, it's very unstable."

Seeing Ib's confused face, she explained further, "So even if you manage to get through the portal safely, whether it really leads you back home is another issue."

Riliane yawned, not exactly liking the depressing atmosphere that surrounded them. "So? Are you both going home or not?" She asked, not seeming to care about the answer.

Garry thought about it for a moment, then looked at Ib. "Ib, do you want to go home?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

" ..." Ib sat there not uttering a single word. She wanted very much to be able to go home. However, she started to like this place and their people a lot, including the princess who was sort of a meanie. She looked at everyone in the room and everyone got the message and said nothing further for the next few minutes.

Elluka sighed, having anticipated this result, she stood up from her seat, brushing off the dust on her clothes. "Well, I won't ask you to use the portal right away, maybe you could have a final party in here before leaving. I'm sure that's fine right, Princess?" She asked, eyes filled with hope.

Riliane shrugged. "As long as it doesn't interrupt with the daily activities of the kingdom it should be fine. Keep it as low profile as possible. And Garry and Ib, don't you both dare leave, I'm not done playing." She said with a smile.

At that, Garry sweat dropped and discreetly took a small step back. Ib, however, had a completely different reaction. Her face brightened up at the news and rushed off to pick a few dresses to try on.

Garry was also forced into multiple dresses which strangely looked good on him. Soon, the day ended and the party preparations have been arranged as well.

* * *

"The party arrangements are ready, everyone can proceed to the drawing room now," Allen announced as he entered the room once again after having left for the preparations.

Elluka laughed in a very...drunken like manner, except she hadn't had anything to drink at all. In fact, she was too 'high' from laughing at Garry's 'manly' looks and Ib's cute poses.

She literally dragged everyone to the room and dumped them on the ground. "Gumillia!~~ Bring some wine! We need wine! It's a farewell party after all!" She laughed as she said that.

Garry's face turned pale, remembering the events of the time she last became drunk. "I-I think you're high enough as you are..." He murmured.

"You said something?" She asked, hiding the killing intention behind a sweet smile. No one was going to separate her from her alcoholic addiction.

"Miss Elluka, you're scary when you're drunk... And you do weird things... So please don't drink?" Ib asked timidly as she hid behind Allen whom was (somehow) not afraid of her.

The two of them had already changed back into their normal clothes before Elluka started dragging them, but even so, Garry was still sulking about being put in multiple dresses, murmuring things like having lost his dignity as a man. The party was a small one and the only ones whom were invited were those who knew them, plus Chartette and Ney who were there as servants instead of guests.

"No way~" Elluka replied, going off to take the drink by herself seeing as no one wanted to.

Gumillia tried to follow her to stop her, but ended up being shoved away by Elluka. As soon as she chugged down the drink, she was immediately drunk. "ALLEN! GARRY! STRIP! STRIP I SAY! EXCHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Wha-what?!" Allen and Garry exclaimed in unison, they did not expect Elluka to get drunk so quickly.

Allen immediately grabbed the bottle of wine and inspected it. As he thought it wasn't wine at all, it was a strong sake imported from somewhere. "You drank without even checking the label... oh dear..." Allen sighed as he put back the bottle on the table and left before Elluka could grab him due to his close proximity.

Elluka, expecting this somehow, grabbed onto Allen before he completely left the room. "Allen...where do you think you're going...?" She giggled with sinister intentions.

Riliane sweat dropped at the sight. "Why the hell do you like torturing the two of them anyway?" She asked.

"Because they're so funny!" Elluka replied, tossing him towards Gumillia. "Now strip him of his clothes and make him change clothes with Garry! Ney and Chartette! Help me!" Elluka said in a kind of squeaky voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET ME GOO!" Garry screamed, struggling with all his strength, which wasn't a lot (especially against Chartette), against the two maids who were following orders.

"We're sorry but those were our orders, now stop struggling before I break your arm..." Chartette threatened and grabbed onto Garry's wrist applying a certain amount of pressure exerted to prevent the bones from breaking but still having a firm and strong grip.

Ney sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "Chartette...you really do want to see Allen in this kind of outfit...don't you...?" She whispered quietly. "Or...did you actually want to see him naked...?" She asked, eyeing Chartette with a smirk and pathetic look at the same time. Chartette blushed, but remained quiet as she tightened her grip on poor Garry.

Elluka was still trashing about, stripping Allen of his outer most clothing as Gumillia tried to hold him still.

Ib stood there watching the commotion along with Riliane who was sitting there not bothered by the commotion.

Ib turned to her and asked, "Princess Riliane, how long have you known Allen?" She knew that the question was random but she didn't have anything else to talk about especially with the princess.

"Hm?" Riliane looked at Ib from drinking her cup of tea. She set the tea down on the saucer and table in habit, a form of respect taught to her from a young age. "Honestly...I don't know, the first time we met each other should've been when he first came here as a servant. But I always have felt like I've known him longer than that...But somehow, I can't seem to remember." She replied worriedly.

"Hm... Do you have childhood amnesia?" Ib asked as she mulled over the possibility. This knowledge was given to her by her dad a short while ago before the gallery. "Childhood amnesia occurs when one forgets everything from their childhood memories and so far there seems to be no way to stop it."

Riliane shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Anyway, isn't this getting interesting? It's funny to see Allen dress up so raggedly, unlike his usually perfect uniform."

Ib, who somehow got a bit of a crazier mindset since the gallery, agreed, "Hmm... that's true..."

After a few moments of struggling, Allen and Garry finally managed to change clothes. Garry was feeling uncomfortable about wearing such a neat uniform as he was usually donning on casual clothes. He stood in an awkward pose looking at the rest of them. "Uh..." He murmured, not knowing what else to say.

Ib looked at him and out of nowhere, an idea popped up in her head. "Hey Garry, Can you be my caretaker when we get back? Mom was looking for one to take care of me before everything happened and I'm sure she hasn't found one yet. Also with that, you and I can be together forever!" Ib suggested as she jumped down from her chair and ran towards Garry who, right now, looked like a butler.

Garry seemed surprised by the random suggestion Ib made. He thought about for awhile, it's not like he had things to do when they actually get back anyway, and he can earn money at the same time. However he slightly grimaced about the outfit he was wearing currently. "I don't have to wear this right?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but most of the people working in our house does..." Ib stated uncertainly. However, looking at Garry, who grimaced at the thought having to wear that 24/7, Ib spoke up again, "But I can ask mom and Dad to make an exception for you so  _pleeeeeeeeeaaaaseee_?"

He sighed, giving in to Ib's wishes easily. "Sure." He smiled. Then he decided to ask. "Um...w-what do you think about this outfit on me anyway Ib?" He stuttered, then corrected himself. "Ah! That's not right. Hold on a sec!" He coughed into his fist, pretending to reset the scene, then he kneeled onto one knee, one hand behind his back while the other was across his chest. "How do you find it, Milady? Does this suit your tastes?" He jokingly asked, pretending to be a genuine butler/caretaker(A/N: ...do caretakers have to wear a uniform...?).

At that, Ib was stunned and quickly left the room. Everyone else in the room was stunned at Garry's 'performance'. Ney and Gumillia even blushed slightly. Unbeknownst to everyone inside the room, Ib was standing on the other side of the door blushing madly.

"Uhm...Did I...do something wrong?" Garry asked, sensing the awkward silent atmosphere of the room. Riliane and Elluka soon burst into laughter, both extremely amused at Garry's amazing performance.

Riliane wiped tears out of her eyes, composing herself. "You- You're almost like a real butler!" She said.

"Yes, you are so be careful~" Allen teased Garry as he himself tried to stifle his own laughter.

"What-!" Garry was caught by surprise at the laughter and...blushes around him. "What about you, Allen?! Look at you!" He said, trying to direct the attention from him towards someone else. "You look like a normal person for once rather than some butler!"

"Hmm..." Allen hesitated before walking towards Chartette, who was blushing at the sight of Allen(with his hair let down just to complete the look) walking towards her. "Is that true? My princess..." Allen spoke in a seducing tone into Chartette's ear, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Chartette started to back away from Allen, blushing madly. "I-I-I...D-DON'T KNOW!" she shouted and pushed Allen away with no restraint in her strength which caused Allen to lie on the floor after a hard impact.

He was still seeing stars when she ran out of the room, surprising Ib by suddenly opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Ney started to laugh, unable to control her laughter. "That was such a masterpiece!" She complimented Allen.

Riliane looked slightly pissed at the act. "Since when Chartette was a princess?" She questioned. "I'm the only Princess here." She muttered with a sulking tone.

Ib went back into the room after having calmed down, giving Allen the chance to avoid the Princess' question without knowing. She saw Allen on the floor rubbing his head, "What are you doing on the floor Allen?"

"Ugh..." Allen groaned as he rubbed his head and replied, "I fell, I'm ok though, don't worry. Remind me not to seduce her next time..."

"Okay~ I'll go bring her back in." Ney said with a controlled smile, finally remembering her duties as a servant rather than as a guest here. She went out and consoled Chartette, finally bringing her back in.

Riliane yawned and stretched slightly. "Is the party over? It's pretty late now...we spent the entire afternoon dressing up after all." She asked, looking at everyone for their responses.

"I think so..." Gumillia replied. Just then everyone noticed that she was missing out on the whole party and hadn't said a single word throughout.

"G-Gumillia...wasn't the party um...enjoyable for you...? At least a little?" Garry asked awkwardly, finally remembering that she existed.

Just then, Elluka seemed to have awakened from being quiet after exchanging the two's clothes. She slung her arm over Gumillia's shoulders, "She's a quiet type~ that's all~" Elluka's words slurred as she said them, clearly still drunk.

"Is that so... " Garry smiled awkwardly at the tense atmosphere and suggested, "W-well, then why don't the mage sober up so she can create the portal for us to go home?"

"Who do you think you're telling to go sober up huh?!" The mage kicked Garry hard in the stomach before passing out on the ground, murmuring unintelligible things.

"OOF!" Garry groaned he clutched his stomach after he got kicked and crunched up on the floor.

Ib, witnessing the act, hurried over to Garry and asked," A-are you alright, Garry?"

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me. More importantly..." Garry grimaced as he assured her and turned to the currently unconscious Elluka. "What do we do with her now?" Garry asked as he gently stood up while Ib tried to help him.

"Tomorrow morning we'll gather in their room to send you off." Riliane said, getting up from her chair. "Ney, Chartette, clean up all this mess...and do something about my used clothes. Allen, send Garry and Ib back to their rooms, I can go back myself. Gumillia...I think I don't even need to say anything." Riliane said, eyeing the unconscious sleeping Elluka in the midst of giving rows after rows of instructions.

"Yes Princess," they all said in unison and took their bow. They followed their respective instructions and gradually left the room leaving Garry, Ib and Riliane in the room.

* * *

The next day, the entire group gathered at the court mage and apprentice's room. Everyone had their sullen faces on and no one dared to look up.

Ib cried into Garry's sleeve, wiping her tears and sobbing away. Garry caressed her head whispering to her, "It'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth as tears threatened to fall.

Everyone else were holding back their tears, the girls were consoling one another as the mage and apprentice put on their brave faces; water at the rim of their eyes. The princess herself was getting all emotional. It was true that she didn't treat the two fairly during the time they spent together but she still grew attached to them, especially Ib whom reminded her so much of herself in the past.

However, good things always had to come to an end. It was time to go. It was time to say goodbye and even with their time together, it still wasn't enough. No one wanted to say goodbye just yet. But it was time to go.

Elluka sighed, wiping a few of the remaining tears away from her swollen eyes. "We'll miss you...thanks for all the time you spent here with us." She said, definitely getting out of character.

She walked to Ib, kneeling down to her height. "And thank  _you_ , for being such a lovely student, despite knowing you cannot use magic in your home. I enjoyed teaching you very much." She smiled softly, patting her head gently and giving a small kiss on her forehead.

"Miss E-E *hic* Ellukaaaaaaa" Ib sobbed and hiccupped as she called out her mentors name one last time and as she did, she moved forward and hugged her, surprising everyone in the room as well as Elluka herself.

At that moment, Elluka broke down crying at the same time as Ib. "Ib! I'll miss you!"

Riliane pretended to be angry, turning away from them as she shouted. "Hurry up and get out of here! You have extended your welcome long enough!"

Garry retorted angrily, "You don't have to be so rude right? It's not like we're not leaving..."

"Aww c'mon, it's not like you don't like them being here right? Tsundere-hime sama," Allen whispered the last part quietly into said person's ear and felt a shiver go down her spine.

Riliane blushed heavily before she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU?!" she hit Allen without restraining her strength and not caring where she hit before she ran to hide behind Gumillia, "You'll get it from me soon!" She angrily scolded as she glared at Allen with her face still flushed red.

"Wh...what did you say?" Garry questioned nervously as he gulped, he wasn't sure whether to respect Allen or to fear him now.

"Tsundere-hime sama," he stated matter of factly with a smile on his face as he rubbed on the bruised area.

A short moment of silence ensued before a burst of laughter broke the silence. Everyone turned to see Gumillia laugh hysterically and fall to the floor while clutching her stomach and they soon followed with soft laughters at the solemn occasion.

"H-hey! All of you will are now charged for insulting the princess! Off to the guillotine!" Riliane shouted, trying to cover her flushed face with her long fringe. "Or maybe I should just tie all of you up to starve for days..." She muttered to herself.

"Now now princess, don't be like that. After all, it is Ib and Garry's last day here isn't it? Don't you want to give them a proper farewell?" Allen asked as he went over to the princess and placed both his hands on her shoulders at an attempt to comfort her.

"Fine..." Riliane muttered under her breath, averting her eyes from everyone else's as she continued blushing and pouting. "But the rest of you will get it from me later." She added. This was followed by another round of laughter and it soon died out.

"Well, has everyone said their goodbyes yet?" Allen asked as his eyes scoured the room for at those who haven't.

"Ooh ooh me!" Gumillia exclaimed as she brought up her hand and moved towards the two. "This is for you, I made it." She placed a rose on each of their hands they examined it. The first thought that came to their mind was " _Mary_ ".

"Yellow roses..." Garry muttered, eyeing it warily before looking at Ib, then at Gumillia. "Thank you for this gift, yellow roses usually represent friendship, don't they?" He asked.

Gumillia smiled at him cheerfully. "Yes! I wanted to give these to you as a sign of eternal friendship, since artificial roses don't rot, I consider them as a sign of eternity." She explained with a smile, "Plus, Lucifenia is well known for the beautiful yellow roses, so it's also something to remember us by."

Ib broke out of her daydream halfway through Gumillia's speech. "Thank you Gumillia! We'll treasure it!"

Garry then looked at Allen expectantly, he was the only one who had not said anything to them for the past few minutes.

"Well I guess it's my turn then," Allen said as he stepped forward. He held out a small box towards Ib and said, "This is for you."

Ib stared at the box and asked, "What is it?"

"It is a present left behind by someone whom I respected very much and is very close to me. He gave this to me after he passed away as a momento." Allen replied while having a gentle smile on his face. He was reminded of Leonhart every time he saw this, he was going to give it to them as a sign of friendship as he didn't have anything of remembrance for them.

"Are you sure? Isn't that supposed to be very important to you?" Ib asked with concern.

"It's okay, I don't mind. As long as you safekeep it."

"Thank youuuuuuuuuuu! I'll treasure it a lot!" Ib replied ecstatically and received the box, she held it close to her and held onto it preciously.

Allen then turned to Garry and said apologetically," I'm sorry but i don't have a gift ready for you, my belongings are rather limited and I hope you will understand." He bowed deeply in front of Garry which made him which made him uncomfortable.

"There's no need to apologize, it's not like we need gifts to leave anyway." Garry said. Allen took this statement as forgiveness and stepped back into the group. With that, the farewell 'ceremony' ended and the group went to the side of the room while the two mages and foreigners stood in the middle of the room.

Allen smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you. Thanks to the both of you, I think I understand what it is like to have friends that you can have fun with now, it was rather enjoyable to serve you and accompany you on your cleaning duties, Garry. Please take care." He smiled at him and then looked at Ib, "You too."

Ib nodded with tears in her eyes, she tried to smile, but it was obvious she wanted to cry. "I'll miss you..." She sobbed.

Garry smiled back at him and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "You're welcome. You take care too. Hope everything goes well for you and Chartette." Garry snickered.

Allen tried not to blush at that comment.

"You ready? The portal is only going to last for a short moment only, so you have to make haste and get in quick," Gumillia explained and gave them a warning when she deemed that they were done with their farewells.

Garry gave Gumillia a quick nod and turned to look at Ib, giving her a sweet smile. "You ready?" He asked.

Ib took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were once again threatening to fall from her face, before she gave a confident nod at Garry.

On one side of the room, the residents of Lucifenia stood with tear filled faces as they watched their ex-prisoners and now good friends leave for good. Elluka and Gumillia stood in front of the group and started on the spell to summon the portal.

As Garry and Ib watched, they glanced at each other and held their hands tightly. They knew this was probably the last few seconds they could see their, although it was only for a short period, friends and they were warned that the portal could possibly bring them somewhere else that was not home.

A black hole started to appear in the room, although small at first, it quickly gained in size. Elluka and Gumillia gave a quick nod and shout to Ib and Garry, signalling for them to go, however, before the two could even touch the portal...

"What is happening?! Why is it sucking me in too?!" Someone exclaimed.

"What? That can't be true! We made sure it wouldn't go haywire today!"

"But- ahhh!"

* * *

A figure woke up surrounded by darkness on the cold ground. It rubbed the sleep out of it's eyes before it took a look around it's surroundings, trying to familiarize with it. "Where...am I...?" It whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malin: So! We decided against the random title I thought of last chapter...well anyway how was this chapter? We tried making it longer because this was the last chapter, and we delayed it long enough.
> 
> Yukki: It's the very last of this story!
> 
> Ib: Aw...I enjoyed being put in a dress...
> 
> Garry: *Emoing in a corner* I...have lost all my pride as a living human...
> 
> Riliane: Did you even have any in the first place? *Still has that sweet smile on*
> 
> Elluka: *Snickers* He didn't.
> 
> Allen, Chartette and Ney: *Stifling laughter*
> 
> Garry: *Starts to bawl* Nooooo! I'm a man! I don't look like a girl! No!
> 
> Ib: G-garry...calm down...!
> 
> Gumillia: *Controlling laughter* I'll never forget this day...
> 
> Malin: Me neither! By the way...anyone of you wondering what's going to happen to Riliane and the rest now that they've been sucked into the portal as well?
> 
> Yukki: Well, you'll have to find out...in the sequel!
> 
> Malin: Bingo! But we'll only do that if we get requests (Through reviews XD) because there wouldn't be a point in doing one with no demand at all~
> 
> Yukki and Malin: See ya next time! Thanks for all the support, reviews, favorites and follows! We hope you continue to support us in future works! As mentioned in previous chapters, we're going to work on a new story in fictionpress now, do support us! Our username is still the same there XD
> 
> Malin: Yep...by the way, we'd like to personally reply to each review we receive, so please, please, use your account so that we can reply, kay?
> 
> Yukki: As for my works, I still haven't gotten to writing it so please be patient if you want it. It is not a collaboration from the two of us, mine only- got very lazy somewhere in the start of all this
> 
> Garry: Why did you have to suggest dressing me up as a doll Ney?! It's all your fault!
> 
> Ney: *Whistles, looking to the side innocently* I didn't do anything~
> 
> Garry: I swear I'll get my revenge against all of you...someday...
> 
> Yukki: How?
> 
> Garry: Somehow...
> 
> Everyone else: *Snickering*
> 
> ~End~
> 
> We intend to bring more Ib Crossovers so feel free to suggest ideas!


End file.
